sucked into my own fanfiction part 2sequel
by fulcrum101
Summary: a sequel to my story: sucked into my own fanfiction. The earth kingdom has separated into different states. The southern parts of the country has united into the: United Earth Communist Country. UECC Ezra Jackson controls the country, and must help it survive as Kuvira supporters threaten its existence. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Sucked into my own fanfiction-part 2/sequel

Disclaimer: don't own anything. Story will include more modern weapons (cold war+)

Summary: a sequel to my story: sucked into my own fanfiction. The earth kingdom has separated into different states. The southern parts of the country has united into the: **U**nited **E**arth **C**ommunist **C**ountry. **UECC** Ezra Jackson controls the country, and must help it survive as Kuvira supporters threaten its existence.

Ch 1

It had been 2 years since the defeat of Kuvira. And her death. Since the world hated her, they decided to let it slide. Me, I stayed at Zaofu. My friends came and met with us.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" I asked.

"Very good. The crime is almost non-existent in the city." Mako said, being the new chief of police.

"That's good to hear. How's Korra and Asami?" Lin asked. It had been a while since we last saw them.

"We got news." Korra said, walking into the meeting.

"What news?" I asked.

"Me and Korra are getting married." Asami said.

"Congratulations." Bolin said, also walking into the meeting.

"Bolin, where were you?" Mako asked.

"Was busy with Opal." Bolin said.

"Define busy." Lin said, raising an eyebrow.

"We're not doing anything." Bolin defended.

"I'm her aunt. Ezra, is her uncle-in law. Yes. Him and I are married. Thank you." Lin said.

"There's a reason we're holding this meeting. Su will join us briefly. What will happen next is very important. Treat it like so." I said, brandishing a Dragunov sniper rifle.

Su came in with two men. They sat down and introduced themselves. Karl Marx, and Fredrick Engels.

"You two wrote the communist manifesto?" I asked.

"Yep. Along with plenty of other literature. You'd like to see it?" Karl asked.

"Oh hell yeah. Put it in my room." I said.

Karl and Fredrick laid out their plans. Much of the southern states wanted change, being tired of the monarchy and the martial law of Kuvira. They were attracted to the communist/Marxist ideology the two were preaching. The plan was to unite the states into one large country, called the United Earth Communist Country, or UECC. I wanted to know why the states were so accepting of something they didn't hear about.

"Listen to us. The people are demanding change. They deserve it. For years, they've been exploited by their own leaders, and by foreign powers. You know it. High taxes, so the queen can live a luxurious live. While her people are in squalor, working hard but getting nothing in return. Someone asked me what communism was. Communism is the doctrine of the conditions of the liberation of the proletariat. What is the proletariat? The proletariat is that class in society which lives entirely from the sale of its labor and does not draw profit from any kind of capital; whose weal and woe, whose life and death, whose sole existence depends on the demand for labor..." Engels said.

"Here's something to think about. From each according to his ability, to each according to his needs." Karl said.

"That makes sense. Say you make 4000 pounds of food. That goes to the state. If you need 2500 pounds, you'll get the 2500 pounds. If you need all of the 4000 pounds, you'll get it. No wondering if you'll get a break from the oppressiveness of the aristocracy. You show me a capitalist, I'll show you a bloodsucker." I said.

"One question." Su said.

"Yeah?" Karl asked.

"What makes you think that they'll stick with it?" Su asked.

"We don't expect it to succeed. But the people are demanding change, and they'll get it. If it works, brilliant. If not, something else will happen. The main southern sector, which is rich with metals and vital minerals, has pledge undying support. The southeast and south west sectors, are also joining. We got control of the entire southern half of the earth kingdom. But we don't have Ba Sing Se." Karl said.

"Why Ba Sing Se?" Lin asked.

"You may not believe this, but Ba Sing Se still has weight. Whoever controls it, has a good amount of political power. However, we have more resources at our fingertips. Which means a superior economy, and military. Especially with the Yamato, and your fighter jets." Engels said.

"The Yamato will stay here. I want to give Zaofu as much protection as possible. What about relations with the fire nation, and the united republic?" I asked.

"We've already got that covered. We're close friends with the united republic, but the fire nation is remaining neutral. We should keep tabs on them, plus the water tribes. Our biggest concern, is the northern half of the earth kingdom. They've gotten Ba Sing Se as the capital, and that's not the worst of it. The worst, is that they united, and are calling themselves The Federation." Karl said.

"How much power does the federation have? Who's more powerful?" I asked.

"The UECC is more powerful. We got more resources than they do. Ba Sing Se has political power, but it's a relic of ancient days. Zaofu and republic city show the future. But we need to keep our eyes on them. You never know." Karl said.

"Why would they be a threat?" Korra asked.

"Because they're die hard Kuvira supporters. They're pretty pissed that she lost the war, and they're screaming bloody murder, because she's dead. They're afraid. Afraid that they'll lose all the progress and freedom they have. That things will revert to how they are before." Su said.

"And that'll lead to war. Their afraid, and they'll strike at anyone they see as a threat. Since Kuvira lost at republic city, they might strike there." I said.

"They haven't made any attempts yet, but we shouldn't wait. Lets not make the same mistake we did with Kuvira." Su said.

We got to work on the government, and how the country would be ran. Su would be the interm president. I'd run the military. Lin was in charge of homeland security. And she ran it with an iron fist. I had Asami help start up the industry, which was mostly military based. I wanted as much resources to defend the UECC if possible.

**Like, don't like, read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

3 months passed and there was plenty of good news. The military was beefed up, especially the air force. We took the Su35s from republic city, and heavily upgraded them. Advanced engines, canards, a better cockpit, increased speed and maneuverability. We called it the Su37 terminator. Korra and Asami got married, as they planned.

The world leaders, were concerned about the rapid growth of the economy, especially the military. The air force, was said to be the most powerful in the world.

"I good news and bad news. What do you want?" Su asked.

"Bad news first." I said.

"Okay. The rest of the world is panicking because of our military build-up. They want to hold a world conference. Also, we need to figure out who's in charge of the country." Su said.

"Aren't you?" Lin asked.

"I should be, but it seems like you're in charge. You have ideas of what to do. And it's already happening. I think it'd be best if you ran the country." Su said.

"You sure of that? He doesn't have the political background. He's a soldier, not a politician." Lin said.

"He's the perfect candidate. He knows communism like the back of his hand. The country needs someone like that. If it comes to war-" Su said.

"If it comes to war, I'll be on the battlefield. Not in the capital." I replied.

The meeting was to be held at Zaofu. In the heart of the UECC. Security was tight. We two 4 zeppelins, and 10 terminator's on full patrol. And dozens of soldiers and home guards, heavily armed with bending elements, and weapons. I looked over what world leaders would come. Tenzin, representing the air nomads. Raiko, representing the united republic. Izumi represented the fire nation. The water tribe leaders also came. I wasn't looking forward to the meeting. If people were curious, I understood that. The UECC is a fresh country, with a whole fucking different ideology and system, then what was existing now.

"First order of business. Who's in charge of the country?" Raiko asked.

"Ezra is." Su said.

_Thanks, Su. I marry your sister, and you throw me under the fucking bus. Nice one, Su. Thank you very much._ I had little time to think, as Izumi followed up. "Ezra, are you ready to handle this?"

"No. I'm a soldier. Not a politician. I hardly know how the political arena works. All I want, is for the UECC to be a powerful, prosperous nation. I want efficiency, not bureaucracy. You help us, we help you, but for now, just leave us alone. I'll make an alliance with the fire nation, and republic city, but that's it." I said.

"Sounds like you're already in charge. One concern. Your country is engaged in a massive military building. Your air force and army are becoming the world's strongest. Any reason?" Tonraq asked.

"My country is one of the larger countries. I need a large military to protect it. Anyone have a goddamn problem with that?" I growled, anger emanating from me.

"It's just that-" Raiko said.

"Just what? You're afraid that we'll attack someone? We won't. We're just starting to build up our economy. If we go to war with someone, we'll lose, even in a defensive war, because our economy may not be stable for that. You know, your countries have known each other for the past 70 years. My country is brand new. Will it change the balance of power, probably. And since this brand new country suddenly has a powerful military, you're afraid. The more things change, the more they stay the same."

I paced the meeting room, then looked at the large table, with the world leaders, their aids, and the avatar sitting there.

"Did we invite the Federation leaders?" I asked.

"Yeah. But they're not here. Don't know why." Korra said.

"Have we heard of anything from the federation, since its birth?" I asked.

"Nothing. Other than they're pissed." Su said.

I contacted the troops at the border, and got an all clear. Nothing was going on in the federation, nothing suspicious. But I was worried. I put 50 more fighters in the air. All the world leaders were at Zaofu. If someone wanted to attack, now would be the time. But they would have to cross all those miles, and fight thru a large air force. And we had the Yamato at the city. Good luck past its weapons.

"Ezra, there is nothing to worry about. So the leaders aren't here. You think there up to something?" Su asked.

"I would. I'd do something. Besides-" I never got to finish, because the phone rings. I answer it, and get a disturbing report. A hostage situation was taking place. From what I heard, it was in a town not too far from here. Some people from the federation came in, and took many people hostage.

"Bad news. Around 10 federation soldiers are holding up people in the united republic embassy. They've made no demands yet. This is a show of power and force. We got the fucking spetznaz. They messed with the wrong country. Lin, Su, Korra, you're with me. Everyone else, head back to republic city." I said.

A zeppelin headed to the united republic embassy. I called the nearest spetznaz team to the area. I had them prepare for this. Tear gas, gas masks, and weapons. Thoughts raced thru my mind. What my plan fails? How many will die? I pushed them aside as we touched down. I headed to meet with the lead officer.

"What do we have?" I asked.

"10 mercs, with an unknown amount of hostages. They've made their demands. They want, they want the person who killed Kuvira to turn themselves in for justice. And they also demand that the UECC surrender to the federation." The officer said.

Interesting, because I killed Kuvira, and was now head of the UECC. We don't negotiate with terrorists. I went thru my options. We could bomb the place with tear gas and send in the shock troops to kill the mercs. Then again, we bring fighter jets and zeppelins to the scene, hostages are dead. I decided to use the spetznaz to break the hostages out.

That night, we got ready.

"This is dangerous. If we fail, a whole lot of people will die." Lin said.

"I know that. I've killed thousands. I know what it's like to have blood on my hands. It stays forever. If we capture some of them, interrogate them. Be creative as you see fit." I said, tacitly giving Lin permission to torture.

I gave the signal, and the metal bender snipers took out the guards. "Alpha, you're cleared to go." Lin whispered.

Me, Lin, Korra, and 3 others went into the embassy. Tunneling our way via earth bending, we appeared right underneath the hostage takers. We checked our weapons, and rose up.

The federation soldiers had no idea what happened. The ground exploded, and 6 people appeared, taking down the larger group.

"All clear. We got the hostages." One of the spetznaz said.

"No shit." I muttered.

The event became international news. **UECC leader plus Special Forces takes down federation terrorists.** As much as I despised that the news was showing this to the world, it helped to solidify the UECC as a world power. Once the country got word of it, I was elected president of the UECC.

That night, I was going over reports from all over the country. It was going good. The military was strong. 1 super battleship (Yamato), 400 B-69 exterminator bombers, and over 3000 Su-37 terminators. We had a standing army of 850,000. Reserves stood at 1,300,000. On paper, we had the most powerful military. Only because of the technology. The Yamato was capable of destroying entire cities by itself. And the air force was a force to be reckoned with.

Tired, I headed to the shower. Running it warm, I stood and gathered my thoughts. _Lets see. Today, we rescued hostages, killed 7 terrorists, the remaining 3 captured for interrogation. I've been promoted, per say. From military commander, to country leader. I'm also married to the head of homeland security, Lin Beifong. Funny. A man in life doesn't carve out a path like that, unless he's been through extreme circumstances._

A pair of hands grab my shoulders.

"How's the new commander in chief?" Lin asked, turning me around to face her.

"Tired. Paranoid. Cynical. I just feel that something's off. The federation's leaders weren't at the meeting, and then the hostage case. It's no coincidence. They're up to something. If I have to lead the air force to Ba Sing Se to stop the federation, so be it." I said, turning the water slightly hotter.

"You need to relax. And I have the method." Lin said, pulling me into a kiss.

Lin carried me to the bed, and mounted me. I sighed in pleasure, as Lin gyrated on top. Lin bit my neck roughly. I enjoyed it, and arched my hips upward, increasing the friction. Lin continues to ride me, and screams as she cums. Both of us lay next to each other, breathing heavily.

Lin falls asleep first, lightly embracing me. As I look her nude figure over I can't help but think _there is no way she's in her 50s. Got to be 40s, at most. I am one lucky bastard._ Contemplating the situation over, I realized that things were going to turn out okay. Maybe the federation had no connection with the hostage scenario. Just a fluke. With that in mind, I cuddle with Lin, and fall asleep.

**Like, don't like, read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Now, the federation was willing to talk. I wasn't willing to go to Ba Sing Se, and their leaders weren't willing to go to Zaofu. So we headed towards Republic city. Coincidently, a large air show was to take place, as the 4 nations, with an air force, would compete with each other to prove who the best was. I took 4 su37s to the arena. Everyone watching, would be in a big surprise.

"You think the UECC will arrive?" Raiko asked.

"Why wouldn't they? They have the most powerful air force in the world. If I was Ezra, I'd take this opportunity to show it." Asami said.

I showed up, and parked the Su37, right next to one of the federation fighters. I looked at the nearby jet, and shook my head in pity. It was the F35 lightning. I felt sorry for the bastards.

I met with Korra, Asami, and Raiko.

"President Jackson. It's good to see you." Raiko said, shaking my hand.

"Good to be here. So, are the federation cocksuckers here?" I asked.

"They're here. How do you think negotiations will be?" Korra asked.

I was negotiating with the federation, only because I didn't want to fight another war. I met with the leaders, and held off the negotiations, until the air show was over.

The show started. Mirage 2005s from the fire nation showed impressive maneuvers. They were sleek and fast. Deadly in the right hands. As two of the aircraft engaged in a mock fight, I could tell they were competent dogfighters. Next, came the F-15/16s, from the united republic. They were much faster than the Mirage's, and the F-16 was much more maneuverable. The F-15 was more of a heavy weight jet. Then the federation planes took to the skies. The 4 F35s took off, flying a single formation. I smirked. Any pilot worth their salt can fly formation. I was more interested in its combat performance. I'd gone over the specifications of the F35 and compared it with the Su37. The Su37 beat the F35 in all aspects. It was faster, lighter, more maneuverable, and it carried more weapons to boot. Yeah, the F35 was harder to see, because of its small size, but once the fight started, it was over before it began.

I was disgusted. Those planes could only fly straight, and barely move. Not quick enough turns in a dogfight. Not enough to turn the tables. When they landed, it was time for the UECC to show. I climbed into the Terminator, and took off. I accelerated, and started the performance. Cobras, Kulbits, etc.

At one moment, I pulled a half-Kulbit. The terminator pointed its nose higher until it was pointing the opposite direction. I accelerated forward, up righting the aircraft. In the span of a few seconds, I went from being chased, to the pursuer. Another maneuver I performed the cobra, and held the plane in the vertical position for 7 seconds, quite an achievement, since it should have stalled already.

After more minutes of showing off the planes maneuverability, I landed, quite happy. I grabbed a microphone, and announced that I'd be happy to dogfight anyone. No-one took the challenge. Asami came up to me, and wanted to dogfight. I was impressed. She wasn't professionally trained in dogfighting like I was, but she had guts. I had to give her that.

I filled up the terminator, while Asami climbed into an F-16. Both of us took up, and began the duel. We passed each other at high speed. I turned towards Asami, pointing the gun sight on her. However, I was going too fast, and overshot. Asami takes the opportunity, and chases after me. I look behind, and accelerate, and up and to the right. Asami takes the bait. I lead her on a high maneuver chase. I then fly level, only to perform the pugachevs cobra. Asami looks in surprise, if not awe. I then chase her across the sky. While the F-16 was maneuverable and fast, it still wasn't enough compared to the Su37.

Asami attempts the same maneuver I did. With horrifying results. The plane stalls, and falls to the earth. The stall degenerates into a flat spin. "Asami! You have to eject! You hear me? Eject right now!" I yelled.

Asami struggles, but grabs the lever, and pulls hard. The seat flies out of the fighter and the parachute deploys. Asami can barely breathe, but then throws up in the mask. Unable to do anything, she must endure the foul stench until she lands. Meanwhile, the F-16 falls explodes on contact. Observing the scene, I notice someone was killed. "Oh my god! We killed Kenney!" I exclaimed.

"You bastards." Asami replied; being the only one on the same freq. I was on.

Korra runs to Asami, seeing her on knees.

"You okay?" Korra asked.

"Still alive." Asami said, taking the helmet off. The vomit is very noticeable now.

"How'd that happen?" Korra asked.

"Never been thru anything like that." Asami said.

I checked on Asami, and she was handling it well. Despite almost dying.

"Does that happen?" Asami asked.

"Does what happen?" I asked.

"The F16. I thought it was supposed to be maneuverable."

"It is. But most fighter jets cannot perform the maneuvers that the Su37 can. Any attempt to do so, will result in death. You just got lucky. Get something to eat. It'll do you good." I said.

After the show was over, I talked with the leaders of the federation. President Nicklov.

"Here's the deal. We captured 3 of your soldiers while they attempted to take my citizens hostage. They confessed, and said that their government ordered it. Is it true?" I asked.

"We've been looking into the situation. I'm truly sorry about it. There are factions within the government who want the earth empire back. But I have your word that they're being treated fairly." Nicklov said.

"No. The Geneva convention, set 110 ASC, sets treatments of prisoners of _war_." I said, emphasing war.

"If you want to invoke the protection on the trio, then both our countries are at war. You've seen what my fighters are capable of doing. Not only will you be facing us, but also the water tribes, fire nation, and the united republic. You won't last long fighting everyone, and every front. I'll make a deal." I said, opening a map of the earth, and pulling out a marker.

I drew a line in the federation's boarders. "Withdraw your military, behind this line. You do so, you'll have your men back ASAP. If not, you'll never see them again, not in this life." I said.

"We're not pulling back our forces. If we were to do so, what's to stop you from attacking us?" Nicklov pointed.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing. What's to prevent you from ordering another terrorist attack? I guess we're at an impasse. But the deal stands. Pull back your forces, and you'll get your men back. If not, they will die. Also try and send anyone, or anything to retrieve them, it will be an act of war. And Ba Sing Se will be Hoffnung." I said, walking away.

Nicklov headed back to Ba Sing Se. Not only did he have to deal with a hostile super power, with powerful allies, he also had to deal with his own government.

"How'd it go?" his head advisor asked.

"Not good. He demands that we pull back our forces, or we risk a war. I'm thinking of pulling back our forces as per demand." Nicklov said.

"You can't. That'll make us vulnerable. It's only three soldiers. So what if he kills them?" the advisor asked.

"That's true. But also consider, we have die-hard Kuvira supporters in the government. They might push for war. We need to talk to them." Nicklov said.

"I've already talked with them." The aid said, producing a pistol.

"What are you doing?" Nicklov asked, surprised.

The aid doesn't answer, put pulls the trigger, killing Nicklov. "Saving the earth empire. You fool. Even your most trusted advisor wanted it." He said.

Some soldiers came in, saluting the advisor.

"Everything in place?" he asked.

"It is, sir." One of the soldiers said.

"Good. We will show the world that the empire is not to be messed with. The name is President Long Feng 3."

Back at Zaofu, I was going over the secret project I had in mind. I read over the official documents. Very few would know about it. Me, Lin, and Su.

_Classified, eyes only._

_Project x-ray alpha. Codename, Unit 731._

_The goal of Unit 731, is a biological, chemical, and all aspect warfare research. Test subjects, will be enemy soldiers, and undesirables of the state. IE, hardened criminals. Worst offenders._

I knew what the experiments would entail. Brutal beyond all imagination. Weapons, biological, vivisection, etc. You'd have to witness it, too know it was true. I signed the papers, authorizing it. Nobody, other than Me, Lin, and Su, was to find out. I knew the consequences. If someone found out, they were killed instantly. Anyone working on the project talked about it, they'd be arrested and used as a test subject in the program.

_God help us all._

**Like, don't like, read and review. Unit 731 comes from the real life Unit 731. A Japanese biological, and chemical warfare R&D unit of the military.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

It was not gonna be a good day. I decided not to eat anything, knowing I'd throw it up.

"Is it ready?" I asked.

"It's ready." Lin said.

The two of us headed to an operating room. A person was standing up, held upright by platinum chains. I recognized him. One of the federation soldiers we captured. Lin then spoke.

"Something you need to know. You already know what 731 is for. To improve the physical, and biological capabilities of our forces. He represents the first, of our base line test models."

"There's more?" I asked. A gut feeling was forming in my stomach.

"Yep. The first few subjects physically represent the conditions of our armed forces, which you know, is still male dominated. I will tell you something else. The other test subjects, are criminals. Men and woman who've done the most vicious crimes you can think off. We've keep the subjects in physical condition, to simulate the conditions you would face on the battlefield."

A thought went into my head. _If this is as hellish as the real Unit 731, we're all going to hell. I've did research on it. Lin, if you saw what I'd saw, we'd never be doing this._

"What test is this?" I asked.

"Well, since everyone will be using firearms, we need to know the damage, and how we can operate on the wounds. And since morpha, and other anesthetics may not be available on the field, we're not using any here."

A single Kar98 rose up. Strike that. Many Kar98s rose up. Two facing his stomach, and another two facing his back. Both rear guns were facing the kidneys. I knew what that would do. I've done plenty of kidney shots as a sniper. All 4 fired at the same time.

The most gut wrenching scream was heard. The man, or test subject, screamed and writhed in agony as blood pooled out. It took everything we had not to throw up. Next, several doctors came in and strapped him to a table. He was stripped, save underwear, and the surgery began. He screamed in agony and pain, as the doctors cut into him and began to remove the organs, trying to remove the bullet wounds.

It was more than I could take. I ran to the nearest bathroom, and vomited. I'd seen shit like this on the battlefield, but this was madness. I was called back to view another operation. They took another test subject, and put him in a machine. I knew what it was. The machine was to test pilots on high G maneuvers. If often left the user dizzy, if not sick. The subject was spun at a high velocity. While he was dazed and confused, the doctors chained him to the floor and left him there. They roof of the building was left opened.

"What for?" I asked.

"If we're fighting the federation, the si wong desert is a cruel place to get shot down in. This demonstration is to simulate conditions there, as accurate as possible." Lin said.

Over the next few hours, the doctors also cut him up, only slightly. The kinds of cuts you'd get when wandering into an unsuspecting bush. We also gave him cactus juice, and let in some insects that were native to the desert. Over time, he became delirious and barely moved. Finally he died.

Later that day, I sat in the dining room of the Beifong estate. Though, it was now UECC HQ. I couldn't believe what was happening. We were doing illegal, unethical experiments on prisoners and criminals, just to give our soldiers a chance to survive.

"Something wrong?" Su asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Being a parent has taught me to know when my kids are lying. And you're lying. What is it?" Su asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, avoiding her gaze.

Su was smart not to push it. Something I was grateful for. Lin came in, a haunted look on her face. She grabbed some wine, and chugged it down.

"A bit early for drinking?" Su asked.

"Piss off." Lin said, taking another swig. If Su saw what 731 was actually doing, she'd understand.

"Ezra, I need to show you something." Lin said, pulling me into the bedroom.

Lin showed me footage of the latest 'experiment.' A criminal was fastened to a pole, with a grenade attached to him. The grenade goes off, and the shrapnel is embedded in his arms and torso. Half his face is blown off. Next, the surgery. As per procedure, no anesthetics were used. A gruesome image is shown, as they work on what's left of the head. The subject is moaning in pain, writhing in agony.

"What happens next?" I asked.

"He died on the table. Should we be doing this? The experiments?" Lin asked.

"I don't know. If we go to war, I want to give my troops a higher chance of survival. But on the other hand, this is beyond crazy. Look, I'll contact the federation. If war is inevitable, we continue with the tests. If not, we destroy everything, and bury it." I said.

I tried to contact the federation, with no success. However, a Long Feng the third contacted me. He said that he demanded the immediate surrender of the UECC, and that the lands belonged to the earth empire. Of course, I rejected it, warning him of world war. He laughed it off, claiming that the federation would destroy the UECC, long before it hit the fan. With negotiations over, we continued with the experiments.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I had nightmares of the experiments. People screaming. I sat at the bed, eyeing the room. Something felt off. I walked to a cabinet, and pulled out a shotgun. Holding the weapon gave me some measure of peace. I hear a noise coming from the bathroom. Chambering a round, a slowly walk toward the door. My heartbeat is heavy as I listen. I hear someone sobbing. I let out a sigh of relief. At least it's not screaming. I open the door, and see Lin. She's sitting on the floor, trying to compose herself.

I grab Lin and hold her. "It's okay. It's okay."

Both of us knew otherwise. The scene was eerily familiar to many years ago, when Lin comforted me after I found out that people were on the zeppelin that I shot down. Strike that. 4 times she comforted me, after a nasty fight. That incident, also when I fought the 9 triads, when we took out the equalists at the bunker, and when I lost my bending. Now the roles were reversed. Lin had reached her breaking point, and I was the only one who understood what she was going thru. I also understood what was going to happen.

The next weeks proved difficult, and pushed our humanity to the brink, with the many experiments. I was able to cope with it, because of my brainwashing. It destroyed my humanity. I'd seen more blood and carnage then anyone should. _It's been how long since I arrived in republic city? 5, 6 years?_

I quit observing the experiments for the time being, and focused on flying.

Opal walked into the Beifong estate, looking for Lin. She kept on calling, but heard nothing. She walked into the main living room, only to see Lin sleeping on the floor. She attempts to wake up Lin, only for Lin to snap. Lin turns and savagely beats Opal. Lin stops, only to see Opal's face is now something that came off the battlefield. Lin grabs Opal, and runs to the hospital, screaming for help.

Later, Su and Lin talked.

"I don't know what happened. I don't remember anything, except the beating. And the blood. So much blood. Just like the experiments we're running in 731." Lin said.

"I understand. I've seen what's been going on. Don't worry. Ezra trusts me with it. If not, my name would not be on the list, along with yours and his. Now you were sleeping when Opal woke you, right?" Su asked.

"Yeah. I was."

"What was the dream?" Su asked.

"What?" Lin asked.

"The dream. What were you dreaming?"

"I was having nightmares of what we did in 731. You only know a fraction. I suggest you don't pry into it. It fucks with your mind. God, I wonder how Ezra is handling this. He just seems more in control then I am." Lin said.

"Considering his work, he has to be hard." Su said.

"It's not that. Ever since I brainwashed him, he's been losing his humanity, bit by bit. He no longer has it. Maybe if I was a brainwashed psychopath, I wouldn't be like this." Lin darkly chuckled.

"You think that's Ezra, your husband? I've observed how you two interact. Lin, he loves you. He's probably not good showing emotion and the brainwashing sure as hell didn't help, but it's there. You know, of all the would-be lovers you've had, he's the one that measures up. He'll never leave you, unless his job requires. He will be there for you. This soldier that came out of nowhere, is the sanest choice in an insane world." Su said.

"Yeah. Especially if you consider I'm older than him by 28 years. That's something to think over. I can't go back to see Opal." Lin lamented.

"Yes you can. I talked with her before we talked. She understands why." Su said.

Lin pulled out a pistol, and pointed it at Su.

"What else did you tell her? Anything about 731?" Lin asked.

"Just that you were having nightmares. Being chief of police, all that shit, it'll come back to haunt you." Su said.

Lin was glad that Su lied about it. Opal did not need to know about 731.

**Like, don't like, read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

I was flying on patrol, near the border. Since the negotiations failed, it seemed that war was inevitable. It didn't want to fight another war. I just wanted peace. But if we were invaded, I'll fight back with everything I have.

The radar chirped, showing 5 unknown contacts.

"General, you see this?" one of the pilots asked.

"Copy that. I'll hail them. They cross the border, weapons free on my mark. Attention Federation fighters, you're crossing into UECC airspace. Turn back, or you die." I said, hailing the federation aircraft.

They didn't reply with words. They replied with bullets.

"Weapons free! Engage at will!" I said, firing a missile. The tracked an F35, and blew it to pieces. We quickly killed the 5 aircraft. Considering we were flying Terminators, and were heavily trained towards dogfighting, it wasn't a fight. It was murder.

I called the base, and told them to contact Zaofu. "Tell Lin and Su, we just splashed 5 federation fighters that crossed into our airspace. We hailed them, only to get shot at. We're at war with the federation. Mobilize all units." I said.

At Zaofu, Lin and Su gathered all the higher ups.

"Just 30 minutes ago, President Jackson engaged federation fighters that crossed into our country. All enemy planes were killed, with no losses to our forces. We are at war with the federation." Lin announced.

"I'll contact President Raiko, and fire lord Izumi. We need as much countries as possible with us." Su said.

"Good. I'll check our weapons supplies. I hope Ezra's okay with the biological weapons we have right now." Lin said.

The biological weapon we created was called Nova 1. It was very deadly. Unless you were wearing a hazmat suit, you're dead. It burns the skin away, and when it's inhaled, it eats away at the inside. The result, is a quick and painful death. It came, after many months of mind-numbing, and soul-destroying experiments at 731. I was then facing a situation. If it was the UECC vs the federation, then I'd use the biological weapons as much as possible. However, we were in an alliance. The UECC, the united republic, the fire nation, and the water tribes. I couldn't use biological weapons because of the political backlash. We needed this alliance.

I quick session was called. We met in republic city, instead of Zaofu. The war was mainly between the UECC and the federation, so the threat of attack wouldn't be high. Or so we thought.

"Why are we having this meeting?" Izumi asked.

"I've something to tell everyone. The UECC possesses biological weapons in her arsenal. The reason I'm holding this meeting, is to see where we all stand on the use of such weapons. Me, I'm for it. What about everyone else?"

"I'm against it. But since your nation will do most of the fighting, I'll support you, but I won't use biological weapons." Fire lord Izumi said.

I understood. During the 100 year war, the fire nation army would poison the water and food supply of any fortresses, or large cities they encountered. Brutal, yet effective. Why spill your own blood taking a fortress, when can simply poison them inside out?

"I'm for it. If the federation wants war, we should stop them, any means necessary." Raiko said.

The water tribes were neutral, since they wouldn't take part in much of the fighting. It was settled. I'd use the biological weapons. Target, Ba Sing Se. I looked out the window of air temple Island, and yelled "clear the room!"

A missile screamed through the window and blew up, destroying everything.

"Everyone alright?" I asked.

No one answered. To my horror, all the world leaders were dead. Except Tenzin. He wasn't here for the meeting. I look out the window, and see a large amount of federation aircraft bomb the city. One again, I ran to the underground bunker, grabbed one of the remaining Su35s, and took off. Talk about Déjà vu.

I looked at the odds. Over 100 F35s were sent to bomb the city. There was no way I could fight them all. Instead, I retreated back to Zaofu. I contacted Zaofu, and told them what happened.

"What?" Lin asked.

"That's right. The federation launched a sneak attack on republic city. It's now Hoffnung. They might hit the fire nation, and us. Get the defense ready. Their coming towards us."

Two weeks later, they came. Over 300 F35s headed to Zaofu. However, they were intercepted by force of 600 Su 37 terminators.

"Attack!" I yelled.

Both sides hit each other hard, taking losses. The terminators dove in from beneath, and from above. It was a slaughter. We destroyed the attacking force, even though we took heavy loses. However, we could replace our planes a lot easier than the federation could. I knew they would attack. I was so glad I was ready. With most of the world leaders dead, I was in charge of the alliance. Though, it wasn't much of an alliance. The fire nation and the water tribes remained neutral, playing defensive. The united republic took a beating, so they pulled back their forces. It was the UECC vs the Federation.

I opted for an immediate counter attack. We had plenty of fighters to spare. I gathered all the pilots in the Zaofu area, and told them of the plan.

"Here's the plan. We're bombing Ba Sing Se. And we will be using biological bombs. This is a high risk mission. So it's volunteers only. We will be fly on a direct path to Ba Sing Se, but one we hit the Si Wong Desert, we head east, and coastline of a marker." I said.

"Sir, why not head straight towards the city?" a pilot asked.

"They'll intercept us, and kill us. We go over the water, at low altitude. They won't spot us. Yeah there will be defenses around the city, but we'll be gone long before they can hit us real bad. Besides, the biological bombs will be a nightmare for them." I said.

A week later, operation-bio began. The large flight of 100 bombers, escorted by 400 terminators headed to Ba Sing Se. So far, no contacts. If I lost 300 fighter jets in one fight, I wouldn't be so eager to launch any attacks soon. Just to be sure, I had the forces on the western front launch aerial attacks, to draw as much forces from Ba Sing Se as possible.

Thoughts went through my head. What if the federation also has biological weapons? This war could escalate so badly, there wouldn't be a chance for survival. I put the thoughts aside, for we were approaching Ba Sing Se.

Just as I predicted. No fighters to stop us. Only a few anti-air guns, but nothing too dangerous.

The formation flew as one, and dropped their deadly cargo on the city. The bombs broke on impact, spreading the poison. Not only did the bombers attack, the escorts also dropped napalm bombs on the city. The result, was utter chaos. This was just as bad as Hoffnung, if not worse. After we flew from one side of the city to the other, we turned around, and continued the drop remaining bombs on the city. After 30 minutes of constant bombing, we headed back to Zaofu. The bombers headed straight back home, while the fighters searched for targets of opportunity. We strafed and bombed anything in sight. We even took out 2 air fields. That would hurt the enemy.

"How'd it go?" Lin asked.

"Very good. Took down Ba Sing Se, two air fields, and a whole lot of shit. They won't be attacking any time soon." I said, walking into the living room.

"You might want to hear this." Lin said, turning on the radio.

"Ba Sing Se, is in chaos. Mass deaths are in the city. This is the result of the attack by the UECC. Most likely in retaliation for the bombing of republic city, one of the UECC's allies. There is no indication of survivors, and casualties are counting. It can be expected, that the UECC/Federation war, will escalate quickly." The radio broadcasted.

"Spirits help us all." Lin said.

"You think they're gonna help us? They didn't lift a finger when Kuvira attacked the city, and they sure as hell didn't stop the federation from destroying republic city. We're on our own out here. Since Korra is the bridge between the two worlds, you can tell her to ask the spirits to help us, maybe destroy the rest of the federation so we can quit fighting? I'd sure appreciate it." I said.

Lin looked at me as I walked away. He was bitter and disenchanted with everything. Lin followed me to an armory. I grabbed some guns and started loading them.

"When this war's over, promise me you'll figure out which of us is the metal bender." Lin said.

"What?" I asked.

"You bend an element for a long enough time, everything about you begins to reflect said element. You're more of a metal bender then I am." Lin said.

"I'm an air bender." I said.

"Yeah, but you use your weapons more than the air bending." Lin said.

"I used metal weapons before air bending. Remember?" I asked.

"I remember. So what now, prepare for world war?" Lin asked.

"Yeah. This continent has been thru how many wars?" I asked.

"More than I can remember."

After cleaning the various weapons I took from the armory, I then realized something. The UECC is the only country on the planet that was powerful enough to stop the federation. We better win this damn war.

**Like, don't like, read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

"What?!" one of the pilots asked.

I was briefing several pilots. The mission was ridiculous, if not suicidal. The federation increased their fighter patrols in and around the si wong desert, since it was the quickest way to Ba Sing Se. Even though said city was destroyed beyond recognition. No, the si wong desert, renamed airspace B7R, nick-named the roundtable, was highly strategic to both sides. Nobody expected the other side to send ground troops through there. _I would._ I thought. If they didn't expect it, why defend against a fake attack? The federation was smart. They knew that the UECC would send ground forces through, and had the air-force in place. We couldn't send our ground forces anywhere else. The federation had ground superiority. We didn't. But the federation wasn't going to stretch their ground forces, until our air force was destroyed. For now, both sides were at a stalemate, with the air force as the deciding factor.

_They have the ground, we have the air. But… if we launch a full scale offensive now, our air force will be ruined. Not only will we have to take down enemy aircraft, but also AA weapons. And we have to support our ground forces, which will get us killed. The only way to win, is to destroy their air force. Roundtable is the perfect place. No ground forces will go there, just fighters. Whoever controls the roundtable, controls the war. They have it, and can put AA weapons and there army there. If we take it, we can do the same thing. We'll have a foothold in the country. What do we have to lose?_

"Only the best pilots will be send on this mission. Our job, is destroy as much enemy aircraft as possible. I'll be leading this fight. Expect severe enemy resistance. Since we bombed Ba Sing Se to oblivion, no doubt they want revenge. So they will kill us like none other." I said, grinning.

"When is it starting?" Lin asked.

"Four hours. By the way, we get no air support. I'm having the bulk of the force defend Zaofu and the boarder. This is highly classified. No one is to know. If anyone asks, we're just running drills. Dismissed." I said.

4 hours later, 30 terminators took off, and headed to the roundtable. The enemy's gate is down. The formation split apart. I'd charge right down the middle, while the group spread apart, and fell on the enemy fighters, in a swarm attack. I had 20 planes in the swarm attack. The remaining 10 flew at high altitude.

"Remember, get in close, and attack. Cause as much damage as possible. Don't fly formations. Be erratic. It will be much harder to pick us off if we're all over the place. Good hunting, and I'll see ya'll back home." I said. The last part rather bitterly.

Both sides clashed, the UECC getting the first blows. But the federation retaliated. Yeah, their planes sucked, but the pilots were determined to win. I had to respect them for that. Too bad we're at war. As the fight continued with no end in sight, I sent a message to the 10 fighters flying over us. They quickly joined the fray. I was glad for all that research I'd done years ago. Lose sight, lose fight. Also, attack from the sun. Much harder to counter such an attack.

I fired my guns, and shot down yet another lightning. I look behind me, and two F35s are after me, guns blazing. I quickly accelerate and quickly throw the nose a full 180, and fired my guns, destroying one of the fighters. The other gets destroyed by one of my pilots. I lead my forces into a brutal slugfest with the federation fighters.

"AAAGH!" was heard across the comms.

"Jess! You alright?" Lin asked.

"Lets see. I get my eyeballs shot out. Everything's fine. It's fucking terrible! It fucking hurts!" Jess yelled, squeezing the trigger, spewing 30mm bullets all over the place.

"Jess, eject." I said.

Jess pulled on the lever, but it didn't work.

"I can't. Ejection's not working." Jess said. He heard a jet fly overhead, and he continues firing, thinking it's the enemy.

"Someone shoot him down. I don't want to die out here." Korra said.

I line up behind Jess, switching to guns. "I'm sorry." I muttered. I pulled the trigger and blew Jess to pieces. I flew next to the burning terminator. I then pulled up, and continued the fighting. After killing the remaining fighters, we headed back to base. We did a head count, and found out we only lost 5 airplanes. Very good, considering we were outnumbered 2 to 1.

As we headed back to Zaofu, I was troubled by one thing. That I felt no remorse for killing Jess. Yeah, it was him or us, but I'd still expect to feel some emotion. I felt nothing. I had as much emotion as the jet I was flying. We landed at Zaofu air-force base, and piled into lounge. There was pool tables, vending machines, chairs and couches, all the comforts of home.

I was leaning against a wall, looking out a window with no emotion.

"Still thinking about Jess?" Lin asked, handing me a drink.

"Yeah. You know, I've been here for 5 years and done nothing but fight. It takes away your humanity, your emotions, quicker than you can think. I've always wondered when I lost the emotional connection. Probably around the brainwashing. You know what, I don't regret a damn thing about it." I said, finishing my soda.

Just then, someone speaks in a patronizing tone.

"You know, I heard about the UECC's top pilot. I expected him to be a killer, not a pussy." The man says. He turns around, and I take in his appearance. He's around my height, with stitches on his right cheek. He's smoking a cigarette.

"New around here?" I asked.

"Call me Lee. Worked for the fire nation air force, and I've decided to come here." Lee said.

"Why would you come to this hell?" I asked.

"For the fight. Seen several fights in the fire nation. Thought I'd come here." Lee smugly said.

"Lee, our mission is to survive. Besides, you might want to put away the cigarettes. Scarred lungs won't do you good up there." I said.

"I've been smoking for a while now, and I'm still in good shape." Lee said.

To prove my point, I air bend the air out of his lungs, almost killing him. Lee desperately gasps for air.

"Still in good shape now? Without a good cardiovascular system, you're fucked up there. Shit happens in the blink of an eye. I suggest you see a doctor." I said.

Later, we were briefed on a night mission. Our goal was to bomb a production plant that was making tanks.

"Here's the deal. We're bombing this plant. Its 200 miles inside the enemy boarder. We take this plant, we'll reduce the amount of armor they can make. This will take place at night. So opposition won't be as strong as daytime. Skids up in 3 hours." I said.

3 hours later a large force of 30 B-69s, and 50 Su 37s headed to our target. I then realized one thing. This was the second time at night, that I've bombed an enemy city. The only other time, was at Hoffnung. We got closer to the plant, and all hell broke loose. Flak and heavy caliber bullets were shot into the air. I wanted to fly to the deck and take out the anti-air guns.

"5 minutes to the target. Just 5 more minutes." Although I knew that in 5 minutes, a lot could happen.

"Everyone, punch it. Accelerate as fast as possible." I ordered.

After 5 tense minutes, we arrive to the city. The anti-air fire is still heavy. Last thing we needed was enemy fighters. Everyone drops their bombs and we watch the plant blow up in a large flame.

As we touched back, Lee begins bragging about the raid.

"We got those bastards now. Sure enjoyed it!" Lee said.

I grab Lee's collar and glare at him. I couldn't believe it. In all those years since I existed, I never met or seen any soldier who enjoyed killing.

"You sure enjoy killing, don't you?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. Gets the blood going. I bet you enjoy it to." Lee said.

Horrified, I respond. "What makes you think so?"

"Hoffnung, Ba Sing Se, the round table. Ezra, you don't mess around when it comes to fighting. I think we'll get along." Lee said.

I walk away exasperated. I had a feeling about Lee. It would be a miracle if he survived the war. As the war continued, the army was in need for highly trained, and experienced soldiers. I signed up as sniper.

**Like, don't like, read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

I put the crosshairs of the scope on the enemy soldier. I empty my breath and pulled the trigger. He falls dead. I cycle the bolt of my Mosin-Nagant rifle, and head back.

It had been 5 months since I fought as a sniper on the ground. My astral projection was of great help. It got me out of situations I would have died in. I headed back to base and met with my unit. Which comprised of Lin, Opal, Korra, and Asami.

"Ezra, I need to ask you something." Asami said.

"Shoot." I said, sitting in a chair and dropping my rifle.

"I've been waking up and I've been seeing the image of a crosshair in my eye. Is that normal?" Asami asked.

"It is. You look thru the scope long enough, your brain will remember the crosshair image, and implant it in your mind. Don't worry. Your eyes are okay." I said.

"Lin said you met with Toph before. Care to explain?" Korra asked.

Smiling, since it was in the past, I tell the story.

_Flashback_

_2 years before Kuvira's attack_

_I was helping to set up the 18 inch gun batteries, when I saw the phantom. It just stood there, observing us build the warship. Weeks later, it continued to haunt me. Wanting to put an end to it, I engaged a one-man war against the apparition._

_I was walking down a dirt road, when it appeared. I aimed my rifle, and pulled the trigger. The bullet went thru it, as if it wasn't there. The phantom attacked real hard. It launched a furious blast of air bending. I was knocked down from the blast. The phantom aims its rifle, and starts shooting. Me, I run. A bullet glides on the skin of my neck, breaking it and drawing blood. This phantom was a damn good shot._

_I turn around, and return the favor. The phantom disappeared. This continued on for months. The phantom would appear, we'd fight, and he'd disappear. Needing to clear my head, I decided to leave the fire nation for the time being. I told the workers to keep building to the specs._

_I wondered around the earth kingdom, walking into the swamp. For some reason, I felt compelled to go there. Once again, I saw my apparition. We dueled with our air bending, but I lost. This apparition was about to kill me, so I thought, but then I passed out._

_I woke up with a throbbing head._

"_Where the hell am I?" I wondered aloud._

"_In the swamp. I was about to ask you why you came here." a much older voice said._

"_I don't know. Just felt like I had to come here. You know, on instinct." I said._

"_If your instincts told you to come here, you should listen to them. Lin would drill you to pay attention. I thought all your fights would teach you that." The person said._

"_How do you know Lin?" I asked._

"_I'm her mother." Toph said, turning around to face me._

"_I don't believe it. Toph?" I asked._

"_Nice to see you soldier." Toph said._

_I was surprised. I was meeting Toph, the first metal bender._

"_Before you ask, I have something for you to do." Toph said._

"_What is it?" I asked._

_Toph gave me directions, and I followed. I had my rifle in my hands, ready for an attack. What I saw, horrified me. I didn't see anything from a spectator's point of view, rather from a first person point of view. I looked at myself. I was wearing the clothing of the triple threat triads. And it was night. I knew what would happen. We surround someone. The person drew his swords, and faced me. I was facing myself. I feel a sharp pain and I see the Dao do swords impale me._

_I fall back dead, only to wake up in a bunker. 'We gotta get out of here!' an equalist yells at me. The bunker violently explodes. I knew what was happening. A sidewinder missile hits the side. I follow the rest of them and run into a large wall of flame. The most agonizing pain I ever felt. I collapsed and died, as the flames burned my body._

_The scenario changes. I'm inside a mecha tank, and the tank is moving towards a scaffolding. I see a quick flash, then feel the 30mm bullet tear thru the platinum armor, and me. The scenario changes again. I look up, and see a large armada of zeppelins dropping bombs. No. I was at Hoffnung. People are running, many of them on fire. I start to run, trying to escape the death that was heading towards us. My breathing is labored and heavy. I see a bomb fall ahead of us. It breaks open, and a cloud of flame is thrown towards us. Once again, I get burned with fire. I fall to the ground, and watch myself, and others get burned to a crisp, as the napalm burns with no mercy. The last thing I see, is a Su35 flanker flying overhead, shooting down MiG-25s._

_Once again, I'm in a different scenario. I'm sitting in a tiger2. The night sky is in flame. I see me, and my squadron taking on the vast number of mercs. I look behind me, and see the Morgan chase after me, guns blazing. My fighter takes a heavy beating. With alarms blaring in the cockpit, I invert the fighter (why am I doing this!) and eject. The last thing I see, is the city below. Then blackness._

_Now, it was third person. I saw myself ripping out the gold teeth of the red monsoon triads. Now that I was seeing it in a different view, I began to question why I had sunk so low. The view changed. I saw something else. Me and Korra, fighting Zaheer. I saw how Korra and I fought in unison. We fired missiles and earth bending in unison. The view quickly changed to Zaheer's point of view. I was flying in the sky, trying to escape certain death. I could hear the roar of a jet, the sounds of earth crashing into each other, and the screams of missiles and bullets._

_I fell backwards, back in the swamp._

"_What happened?" Toph asked, walking towards me._

"_The swamp. I saw the fights I've been in." I said._

"_Figured that would happen." Toph said._

"_You knew that would happen? You're fucked up. You know that?" I retorted._

"_Says the brainwashed pilot who's banging my daughter. Welcome to the club." Toph says. "The swamp knows you need to get better. It will teach you want you need to learn, if you're willing to listen. You said you saw all the fights you were in. Why?"_

"_I don't know. It's been in the back of my mind. I can't wash it away." I said._

"_Listen. Your enemies fought for their lives. Of course that didn't work. You've been fighting for so long, you forgot how to do anything else. When all is said and done, what will happen to Ezra Jackson? What is he fighting for? Himself, his friends, or is he fighting just for the hell of it? Put the soldier aside. Become human again. You're not alone in your fights. Your friends will stand by you." Toph said._

"_Forget the soldier. I can't. You put one villain down, another will take its place. There will never be peace. Only war." I said._

"_Follow me. You need to see something." Toph said._

_I followed, reluctantly. We headed to the banyan grove tree. Talk about a view._

"_Your problem is, you've become disconnected from the world. Disconnected from those who love you, and from yourself." Toph said._

_I knew it was true. I became obsessed with making weapons to defend republic city. Maybe there wouldn't be another war. Maybe the world was done with constant fighting. If they were evolving, so did I. I started to reconnect, by getting in contact with Lin._

"That's a hell of a story." Korra said.

I only nodded, with a serious look on my face.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why now?" Asami asked.

"Lets see. I attempted to kill an apparition. Kill myself, if you think of it. I've the highest kill count of anyone in the military. I go through that shit in the swamp. The brainwashing. For all I know, I could be insane, and not even know it. If I told you all of this before, right after it, you'd consider me insane." I said.

"No one says you're crazy." Lin said.

"Who says I've recovered from said insanity? Look. The mind can be very strong, and very fragile. You put enough stress on it, two things will happen. The mind will shut itself down and focus on one thing, or it will fragment itself to survive. Me, the former happened. I shut down my emotions, and focused on survival. Here's the strange thing. No-one, other than us, knows about this. I never told anyone. If people were to find out, I'm screwed. Big time. Lets say people do find out, and nothing happens. They just write me off as insane. I can plan and make new weapons, tactics, etc. And the federation will not believe me, because they think I'm nuts." I ranted.

"You are nuts!" Lin declared.

"And that's the beauty of it. They'll be off guard, unawares to defend against an attack. So what do you think?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me, as if I had truly lost it. I began to wonder that myself. Then again, I am a conspiracy theorist.

**Like, don't like, read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

"Ezra, republic city called. The federation has blockaded them with their navy. The fire nation lost around 60% of their navy engaging the federation. Both countries are asking, no. Begging for our aid." Su said.

"What about the water tribes? Don't they have a navy?" I asked.

"They're keeping for forces close to home. We're the only ones who can stop them." Su said.

"We have our own problems. We don't have a navy. Most of our air force is committed to bombing the federation mainland. The rest is reserved for defense." I said.

"If we don't take out the federation navy, we're dead. They'll blockade the country, and they'll force us into a two-front war. We won't survive this. Take the Yamato, and 500 Su37s. We can spare them." Su said.

Later, I talked with Asami and Korra

"How did the federation amass such a huge navy? They can barely keep enough planes in the air to stop us." I said.

"After the 100 year war, the fire nation was heavily stripped of their military. Their navy was given to the earth kingdom. They must have kept those ships in storage, and built newer, more modern warships." Asami said.

"Cabbage corps is still making weapons for the federation. I doubt their ships are as strong as the Yamato." Korra assured.

"Maybe, but I'm taking one ship, vs an entire fleet. I'll have to beat them ship by ship. This is crazy. Do we know anything about their navy? What kind of ships we're going up against?" I asked.

"No. Hardly any intel that would help us." Asami said.

I sent 10 terminators to scout the enemy fleet. The reports came back, and told us many things. The fleet was large. 100 ships were in formation blockading the united republic. Another 300 were blockading the fire nation. They were on the Mo Ce Sea, taking up the same position that the fire nation cruisers did, during the 100 year war.

"This is great. The Yamato and 500 fighters, against 400 warships, plus enemy air support. We're screwed. This is impossible." I said.

"It's not. We can still win this thing." Asami said.

"How?" I asked.

"Listen to me. Yamato is faster, more armored, and has more weapons then any of those ships. The main guns have a range of up to 26 miles. They can fire anti-air rounds. The Yamato is formidable. It survived Kuvira. It can take on the Federation's navy. I've studied the engines and weapons, and I can improve them." Asami replied.

"What can you do?" I asked.

"For the guns, I can increase the rate of fire, from 2 rounds per minute, to 4 rounds per minute. The cost is lower accuracy." Asami explained.

"Try and maintain its accuracy. The main guns are the Yamato's trump card. I don't want to lose that. What else?" I asked.

"I can work on the engines. I can increase its speed from 31 mph, to 50 mph. Anything smaller than a battleship can outrun the Yamato, but they can't outrun its weapons. And we got the avatar." Asami said.

"That's a fool's hope. One person can't make a difference in the grand scheme of things. But I'll accept. If Korra can use the Avatar state in the battle, good. If not, don't come aboard." I said.

"Thanks for your confidence." Korra sarcastically said.

"You are most welcome." I replied.

I planned and planned many attacks. All of them ended up with the Yamato destroyed, and the enemy fleet heavily crippled. As long as the Yamto would live, that'd be fine.

"So what's the plan?" Lin asked.

"Simple. I'll hit the fire nation blockade first. They'll be forced to pull resources from the fleet guarding republic city. I've laid out two escape plans. If we break thru the blockade, we'll head to the northern water tribe. If not, we head southwest towards Kyoshi Island and the Southern water tribe. If that's the case, I'll have the air force carpet bomb any ship they see." I explained.

I sat in the reclining chair, tired from exhaustion. For a minute, I wished that Ender Wiggin was here. _The enemy's gate is down. That's great if you're moving in three dimensions, like in space, or air. On the sea, not so great. The only 'down' I see, is moving the Yamato in one direct path, cutting a swath thru the Federation's navy. We'll have to zigzag the whole time. They'll predict that. And they'll be moving as well…_

I quickly sat up, and reviewed the latest plan for attack. I looked over the Federation fleet, and went over the latest recon news. They align their ships to bring the most firepower to bare in one location. But as I looked over the photographs again and again, I noticed that if we could get in close, we'd have a chance. Yeah, it's suicidal, but it's the best chance for survival. We can blow their ships apart as much as we want. They can return fire, but at a high cost of friendly fire.

In the engine room of the Yamato, Asami was working on the engines, trying to fix, in her opinion, a major problem. She got the engines to produce 50 miles an hour, but one problem. The engines relied on the spirit vine energy. And radiation was leaking, and it would only get worse.

"Asami, I'm not an engineer." Korra said.

"Yeah, but can't you contain the radiation?" Asami asked.

"I'll try, but no promises." Korra said.

Korra activated the Avatar state, and tried to bend the energy back to the engines. It failed.

I was called to the engine room and observed the situation.

"Radiation is leaking from the spirit vines. Your ship can do 50 miles per hour, but this radiation is a big problem, but Korra has a solution." Asami said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Since it is spirit vine energy, it's very different than other forms of radiation. It can improve the Yamato in ways that conventional engineering can't." Korra said.

"How?" I asked.

"It's healing the hull, and improving your weapons. That's how you took down Kuvira." Korra said.

"It's true. The energy has been 'molding' with the ship itself. That's why your shells were able to pierce the mech's armor. That's why your hull was able to sustain those energy blasts. And guess what. The more power you crank from the engines, the more spirit energy goes into the ship. This is a very efficient engine. Never seen anything like it." Asami said.

_You're looking at a make-shift nuclear power-plant. Last thing I need is Chernobyl._ I thought.

"What about the radiation?" I asked.

"There's no way to contain it, but it's not lethal right now." Korra said.

"Right now? You mean to tell me that we could die from radiation poisoning in the future, and not even know it?" I asked.

"This engine has been running non-stop. If the crew were to die from radiation poisoning, they'd be dead right now." Asami countered.

"Good point. But we still need meds for it. Anything on the table?" I asked.

"I've made up several medicines. I've tested it before." Asami said.

"Who, or what did you test it on?" I asked. As far as I knew, Asami didn't know about unit 731.

"I tested it on animals. Works very good." Asami said.

"Animals? Why didn't you test it on humans?" I asked.

"That's cruel." Asami replied.

"Listen. If this engine explodes, we'll be exposed to severe radiation. We need medicine that can work for humans, not animals." I said.

"I'm not using human test subjects." Asami said.

"Give me all your information. I'll do the testing." I said.

Asami gave me all the information regarding her radiation testing. We still had some POWs from the on-going war. I'd also use hardened criminals in the testing. I'd have to do the testing some other time. We were out of time to spare. In a week, the Yamato would go to the Mo Ce Sea, and take on the Federation navy.

**Like, don't like, read and review**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

It was time. The Yamato sailed to the Mo Ce Sea.

"All hands, this is your general. As you know, we're heading to the Mo Ce Sea, to break the Federation blockade. Just remember. Yamato will not fail us, if we do not fail her. Stand to your duties. Trust your fellow shipmates. And we'll all get through this. Now lets kick some Federation ass!" I finished.

Lots of shouting was heard through the PA system. Everyone was gung-ho for the fight.

At a blistering speed of 55 mph, the Yamato sailed thru the sea like it was nothing. The crew were responding and performing their duties to the best of their abilities. The only thing left, was to fight. I knew the plan, but like so many military commanders before me, we all knew that the best plans failed. Murphy's Law. If anything can go wrong, it will go wrong.

"Enemy fleet is in sight. Orders?" Bolin asked, manning the helm.

"Yeah. 1. Get out of chair. I know this ship better then you. 2. Full combat speed 1. 3. Cross the 'T'." I said.

The enemy fleet did nothing. They couldn't believe that one ship would dare attack the entire blockade. I looked thru a scope, and saw that the enemy fleet was made up of obsolete warships. They must have the good ones guarding republic city. I recognized those ships. Those were obsolete warships left over from the 100 year war. They were in for a rude surprise.

The water lurched upward, as enemy shells hit in front of us. Still, we didn't shoot. Not yet.

"Now can we start shooting?" Lin asked, as the Yamato got hit a couple shells.

"Aim the front guns 30 degrees starboard. Aim the rear guns 90 degrees port. Wait 3 seconds, then pull the trigger. Lead your shots, and make them count." I said.

Yamato's forward gun batteries opened up. We had front row seats to a great fireworks show. Firing all the forward guns at one target was extreme overkill, to say in the very least. Just one 18 inch shell was enough to destroy an obsolete battleship. We continued the rain of fire. An enemy cruiser broke formation and attempted to go side-to-side with us. The secondary batteries of 10 inch cannons took care of the cruiser.

We crossed the 'T', and opened up with all our guns. Steel, the weight of a ww2 destroyer, crashed into cruisers and battleships, ripping them in two. Destroyers and smaller vessels were shattered on impact. We turned right, and hugged the enemy fleet. We were traveling to fast for them to do any damage. And we started a zigzag pattern to prevent them from getting accurate shots.

However, more enemy ships appeared on the horizon. The blockade broke formation, and began to swarm us. Bad news. We had to break out, and quick. We couldn't turn around, since that way was blocked. Only thing left to do was to move forward. And that was the problem. I adopted a tactical approach, destroying the fleet ship by ship.

It didn't work. I headed straight towards the North Pole, hoping to leave the Federation ships behind. As I crossed the boarders to the united republic, leaving burning and wrecked warships behind, I saw something. And said something drove me to despair. I saw yet another fleet of Federation warships. I then realized something. There was never 2 different fleets. It was one large fleet. And I just led the Yamato into a kill zone.

"I'll call the air-force." Bolin said, picking up a phone.

"Call whoever you want, but they won't get here in time. We gotta get out of here. Turn this ship around, lay in a course to the south pole." I ordered.

A loud explosion occurs, rocking the ship side to side.

"What the hell was that!?" I yelled.

"There goes the engines." Lin said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Seismic sense. We won't be outrunning that fleet anytime soon." Lin said.

Me and Lin ran to the engine room. It was chaos on the way over there. The ship shuddered as shells slammed into the hull. There was dead and dying crewmembers all over the ship. I quickly looked in the sickbay, and it was a slaughter house. Even with experience from unit 731, I was still upset about it. At one point I vomited, unable to take it all in. But we pressed on.

"What's the problem?" I asked, barging in.

"Engine took a beating. The spirit vine energy is useless." Asami said, yanking a gas mask off.

"I thought the spirit vines ran the ship." I said.

"They do, but with an external power supply. Like a generator." Asami said.

Lin searched the engine room via seismic sense. She told me some bad news.

"Only one electric generator is running. All the others are dead. There's one generator that isn't blown to hell, so I'll work on that." She said.

"Do it. Asami, try and crank out as much power as possible. We need to get out as fast as possible." I advised.

"Radiation-" Asami started.

"One problem at a time. Now, we need to get to Kyoshi Island." I said.

The air force was called in, but only 100 terminators, and 23 B-69s showed up. Way less than half of what I was expecting.

"The fuck is going on? We should have more air support." I growled.

We then got a strange message. It was someone claiming to be Mako. I was suspicious.

"Where's it coming from?" I asked.

"Behind us. 5 clicks." Korra said.

I held my position, positioning the ship on its broadside. If this was a trick, I wanted as much firepower as possible. A few minutes passed, and a Federation destroyer appeared.

"Tell them to hold position. If not, we kill them. Send a threat." I said.

I was suspicious. The Yamato was heavily damaged, even though we killed/crippled hundreds of enemy ships. And someone claiming to be Mako comes on the line? It's a trap.

"I'm telling you, it's me!" 'Mako' said.

"Mako, if it's you, you will come out on the deck of your ship. If not, we will destroy you. You've probably seen what we did to the rest of the fleet." I said.

Looking thru a telescope, we saw Mako.

"Come aboard. We're heading towards Kyoshi Island." I said.

Mako filled us in on what was going on. Republic city was occupied by the Federation. He, and the metal-bending police force formed a resistance, but had to escape on a destroyer when it hit the fan.

"How's your military?" Mako asked.

Opal gave me a note, on the verge of tears.

"Listen to this. Our military has taken a beating. Our air force is heavily reduced, the army is struggling to stay afloat, and there are heavy casualties. However, the Federation no longer has an air force. There entire air force was destroyed in the fight. Casualties will be high. For now, Yamato's the only UECC military unit in position to do _anything_ right now." I announced.

Word of casualties came in. I gathered Lin, Opal, and Bolin.

"I got bad news. Zaofu was hit real hard in the attack. A lot of people are dead. I hate to say this, but I have to. The Beifong's that are left: Lin, Su, Opal, Wing and Wei." I said. A thick silence filled the air.

"What's the next plan?" Lin asked, though she was having trouble being stoic.

"Head to Kyoshi Island. They're the nearest friendly territory that can give us the electric generators we need."

In the meantime, Mako had a prisoner.

"We got him in our hold. Don't know what good he'll do." Mako said.

"I'll interrogate him. Transfer everything to the Yamato, and scuttle the destroyer." I said.

As we headed to Kyoshi Island, I interrogated the prisoner.

"Where is your base?" I asked.

"Really? You think I'm a rat. Fuck you!" the man yelled.

I grabbed his head and slammed it against the table.

"I'll get the information. One way or another." I said.

I headed to the engine room, but Asami stopped me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"How bad is the radiation?" I asked.

"I got it contained. This concrete is helping, but it won't last. Go beyond the concrete into the main room, the radiation is deadly. I don't know how much a person will last in there." Asami said.

"We're about to find out." I said, a dark look on my face.

I grabbed our prisoner, and took him to the engine room.

"What are you doing? Radiation is lethal." Asami warned.

"No shit." I said, producing a revolver. "Get out of the way."

The main door was opened, and I threw the POW into the radiation-infested chamber.

I went to one of the fail-safes, and turned it off. Banging was heard at the door, as the man tried to escape. I increased the amount of radiation flooding the room. The banging stopped as the radiation took its toll.

After a few minutes, I turned on the fail-safe, and let him out. He slumped forward barely moving. He was a mess. Vomit and feces grew around him. He had boils and blisters from the radiation, and those were breaking open. His skin was turning a sickly color from the burning.

"Where's your base?" I asked.

"Ba Sing Se." the man whispered, trying to speak.

"Ba Sing Se is destroyed. It can't be there." I replied.

"Not specifically the city. They bay leading into the city. We set up shop, after the city was destroyed." He said, dying.

"He's dead." Asami said, shocked at what I'd done.

"That's a shame." I dryly said. "How long was he in their?"

"4 hours. Can't believe it. Can't believe you'd do that." Asami quietly said.

"At times I think you have icy blood running thru those veins. Other times, you're a naïve girl. I got a war to fight. I know a bit about the radiation we're facing. Now I can stop it. And I'm gonna do whatever it takes to win this war. So take your holier-then-thou principles and lock it up until the wars over. If you can't handle it, get out." I said.

I took the corpse to the sickbay and cut it open. The insides were a mess. His intestines were destroyed, several organs were turning a sickly color, among other things. I documented my findings, hoping that we'd find a cure, or some medicine.

We headed to Kyoshi Island, and they got a surprise. Apparently, word traveled fast of our 'victory'. I wouldn't call it that. On a strategic point, we lost. We didn't get thru the blockade, and took severe damage. On a tactical point, we won. The entire Federation navy was severely wounded, ceased to be an effective fighting force. I met with the leader of Kyoshi Island.

"I'm Kanto, governor of Kyoshi Island." Kanto said.

"President Jackson, president of the UECC." I said, shaking Kanto's hand.

"We've heard all about the war, and how the UECC is winning it." Kanto said.

I gave Kanto a cynical glare.

"Thanks for some propaganda bullshit. My country is on the verge of defeat. That warship in the harbor, may be the only thing that'll stop it. We need help repairing it. I need 10 military grade electric generators. I know you have them." I said.

"I'm sorry. Since the war, we've been isolated, and from what you've told me, we're on our own. I can't give you our generators." Kanto said.

"The federation crippled my military! They could be getting ready for a final strike. I have to stop them! With the electric generators, I won't succeed!" I said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not giving you our generators." Kanto said.

The Yamato headed to the southern water tribe. The welcome was warmer. The people lined up to welcome us in. I looked out the bridge, in complete wonder. It was so foreign to me. Maybe the water tribe could help us.

"Chief Tonraq." I said, holding out my hand.

"President." Tonraq said, shaking it.

"It's general. Su is the president." I said.

Tonraq only smiled.

As we headed into town, I noticed my troops wondering around the place. I couldn't blame them. We needed this reprieve.

"What can we do to help you?" Tonraq asked.

"We have hundreds of wounded on our ship. I'd appreciate if you'd help us." I explained.

"Anything we can. We're in your debt." Senna said, joining us.

"How'd you figure that?" I asked.

"We heard that you took out the entire Federation navy. How can we _not_ be in your debt?" Tonraq said.

As the water tribe healers took care of our wounded, Me, Mako, and Lin were in a restaurant relaxing. A waiter came up and gave us some drinks.

"Put one there." I said, pointing to an empty seat.

"To the Beifongs." Lin said, holding her glass, which had some very strong wine.

"To the Beifongs, and the soldiers of the UECC." I said.

"To the police force." Mako said.

We then tapped our glasses together and drank.

"Didn't think you'd down that." Someone said, drunk.

"We can down just about anything right now." I pointed, though I refused to drink.

"Really. Ya'll think you must be something, taking on the federation." He continued. He then reached over to the spare drink.

Lin pushed the man aside, glaring at him.

"If it wasn't for us, the Federation would have you eating rice with a pair of forks up your ass, you fuck." She said.

He throws a punch but Lin grabs the arm, throws him on the table, and has her left hand grabbing his neck, and her right hand twisting his arm.

"Let me give you some advice. Don't fuck with us." Lin growled. She then tossed him on the ground.

The three of us walked out, albeit nerved. Lin brandished one of her daggers, and I produced a revolver. Mako said 'I don't know those two.'

Night passed on, Me and Lin were sitting, gazing at the southern lights.

"Been a while since it was just the two of us." Lin said.

"I agree. I'm planning something, and you won't like it." I said.

"What is it?"

"Kyoshi Island. They have the generators we need. I'll have to take it from them."

"I'm with you."

"You're not even mad?" I asked, surprised.

"Why would I be? Ezra, we're on the verge of defeat. If getting these engines will help us in the war, I'm for it." Lin said.

I smiled and kissed Lin. I was lucky to have people who'd fight with me. Then again, I was leading those fights. Lin was quick to mount me. Initially, I was surprised.

"Lets forget about the war while we're here. And since you're incapable of doing so, let me show you." Lin smirked.

We were giving each other oral, and it was getting real good, until Tonraq interrupted us.

"There you are." He said.

"Tonraq. Um… this is something." Lin stammered, climbing off me.

"Hate to interrupt, but I got a message for Ezra." He said, handing me a phone.

"What?" I asked, clearly annoyed. I was about to eat some pussy. The voice on the other end gave an ominous warning.

"I got the whole fucking federation navy heading our way. Over." The voice whispered.

"I'll be down there. Do not fire, unless fired upon. Let them pass." I ordered. I hung up the phone and said "We're not gonna survive this one."

I headed towards the Yamato, followed by Lin and Tonraq.

"How many ships are here?" I asked.

"40." Someone said.

We looked at the enemy fleet, hoping that they wouldn't notice us. The lead destroyer must have saw something, because they lobbed a shell which hit the bow of the Yamato, revealing our position.

"Fuck, they know where we are. Get this ship moving." I ordered.

The Yamato sailed out the harbor, in the midst of the enemy fleet. They opened up, disabling the engines. But we still had our guns. We shot at the nearest ships and blew them to pieces.

"Aim for the flashes. Make your shots count!" I yell to the gunners.

The enemy ships wouldn't dare come near us, because our superior guns chewed them up.

"Why are they running?"Tonraq asked.

"They're regrouping for another attack." I realized. I grabbed an MG-42 and air bended myself to the bow of the ship. I then saw the remaining 35 ships heading towards us at full speed.

"They're coming right towards us! All guns, port side!"

All the guns fired at once. The shockwaves threw me to the deck. I got up, set up the MG, and fired. Still, the enemy came. They were coming real close to us. The remaining crewmembers on the ship were on the deck, firing anything at the enemy fleet. From rifles and machineguns, to rockets and anti-air weaponry. I was sure that none of those weapons would do enough damage, but the amount of bullets we were throwing at them, must have been a sight. Once again, the 18 inch rifles opened fire, destroying anything in sight.

That night was the longest of I'd ever experienced. We were antsy beyond belief. Anything that moved on the sea, got a face full of bullets and artillery shells. The morning came, and we saw the remains of the enemy fleet. By this point, I swapped out the MG42, for a Dragunov SVU sniper rifle. Tonraq sent some ships to search for survivors. The survivors attempted to fight back, only to die.

"Ezra, these Federation bastards just won't give up. We're not taking any prisoners. Just blow them to hell." Tonraq said.

We were obligated to do so. After 2 hours of nonstop shelling, there was nothing left of the enemy fleet. We got the engines running again, and set sail to Kyoshi Island. Before so, I told the senior staff of my plans.

"You heard me. I'm taking those generators by force. If anyone objects, you'll stay here in the South Pole. The southern water tribe will take you to Zaofu." I said.

Several left. I did not blame them.

Two days later, we headed to Kyoshi Island. I rehearsed the plan with the crew.

"Normally, we'd take the island with no problem. They got some artillery guns, and that's the problem. We get hit in the engines, we're screwed." Lin said.

"How screwed?" I asked.

"One good hit, and this ship will blow like none other." Asami said. "That last fight did a number on the engines. The armor barely exists."

The plan was made. Yamato would have to come in close, and take out the defenses in one shot. No room for error. After that, we'd storm the island, and take the generators. As 'compensation' we'd leave them enough supplies and weapons to last a small war.

"It's the Yamato." Kanto said, seeing the massive warship. He then saw her turn sideways, and point her guns towards the island. "No." Kanto muttered, fearing the worst.

The Yamato opened up with her guns, taking out all the shore and inland guns in one shot. I led the crew to ransack the island. The Kyoshi warriors attempted to fight, but they never fought the spetznaz. We dealt with them quickly, and found the generators.

We began to load them to the Yamato, when Kanto confronted us.

"Why are you doing this? You're sentencing my island to death!" Kanto exclaimed.

"I left you enough weapons and supplies to fight a small war." I answered, pointing a shotgun at Kanto.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I have no choice." I curtly said.

We left Kyoshi Island, haunted by our choice.

"You did the right thing." Lin said, comforting me.

"The longer we fight this war, the less I believe that." I replied.

We headed back to Zaofu, where we got a hero's welcome. Apparently, taking out the federation navy helped to turn the tide. The Northern water tribe, the fire nation, and the united republic launched a counter attack which pushed the Federation back. The UECC provided the air support, which was dealing lethal damage to the Federation's forces. It seemed that the war would end.

Su took me out for a quick vacation. I was less than thrilled about it. I brought my sniper rifle with me. We hiked and repelled on the mountains surrounding Zaofu.

"You're quick, you know that?" Su said, catching up.

"Air bender." I laconically said.

As night set, I fell asleep yet had nightmares. I was reliving the naval fight at the South Pole. I woke up and began to walk in a direction.

"It's pitch black." Su warned.

"I've been through worse." I said, walking away. Su stopped me with her earth bending.

"You have a death wish?" she asked.

"This war is taking away what's left of my so-called humanity. I'm not getting it back." I lamented.

"Ezra, you're still alive. I wouldn't have believed that at the beginning. Besides, you're a hero." Su said.

"I tortured and killed an enemy prisoner. Ransacked Kyoshi Island. Is that what a hero does? That talk is a bunch of shit." I answered.

"You don't have to talk right now. Lin, me, Korra, we're all here for you. Just take your time." Su said.

Weeks later, we got our orders. The federation had one last stronghold. The one place where no-one would go. The Si Wong Desert. The epitome of hell. I grabbed a CheyTac Intervention, as much ammo as I could carry, and headed out.

**Like, don't like, read and review**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

I was part of a two man sniper unit. My partner was Opal. It had been a week since we got here. I was flung into the cesspools of hell. Water was very precious. I'd seen men drink urine, even blood to quench their thirst. The soldiers would trade anything and everything, except weapons and ammo, for something to drink. At one point, my scout unit had Bolin and Mako. Bolin was dying of thirst. We all were.

"Hey look, cactus." Bolin said, heading towards the plants that held the infamous cactus juice.

"Bolin, wait." Mako said.

"Oh no." Opal muttered.

I only smiled, knowing what would happen.

Bolin cut the cactus in half, and drank the liquid like there was no tomorrow. The effects were quick and instantaneous. His eye's dialated madly. He then began to advertise the dangerous liquid.

"Drink, cactus juice. It'll quench ya. Nothing's quenchier. It's the quenciest!" Bolin completed.

It was official. Bolin lost his mind.

"Mako, take Bolin back. Me and Opal will continue with the mission." I said. I heard Bolin say "How'd we end up here in the middle of the ocean?"

After walking a few more miles, we set up shop.

"This dune gives a good view. Lets start digging." I said.

Using air bending, we dug out good size foxhole. I set up my Intervention rifle and took notes of distance. In the desert, there was nothing to mark by. I had to use dead reckoning.

"Can I ask you a question?" Opal asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Do you honestly think we'll win this war? Because the fighting never ends." Opal said.

"We'll win it. But we'll have to kill every last one of them." I said.

An awkward silence sat between us. Opal didn't know what to make of her uncle-in law. She knew he'd been fighting enemies for years on end. As a result, he was paranoid, edgy, cynical, and Opal thought, not for the first time, that he'd cross the point into insanity. He rarely showed emotion, yet was affectionate with Lin. He had a country to lead, and spent his time on the frontlines with the soldiers. It's a miracle he was still sane.

"Movement." I said, grabbing my rifle.

"I don't see anything." Opal muttered.

I looked thru the scope, and saw 5 enemy soldiers coming towards us. I dialed in the scope, and took aim. _One shot, one kill._ I pulled the trigger, taking down the far left soldier. I took out the far right one, then the middle one. The remaining two ran into two different directions. I shot the one heading right, then killed the one heading left. I opened the bolt and put in a new clip.

As we headed back to camp, I considered our situation. We were spread out very thin. Federation infiltrators could come in at any moment. Hardly anyone knew sand bending. Air and fire bending where the only bending elements that could be of real use.

"What'd you find?" Lin asked.

"Not much. Killed 5 enemy soldiers heading towards us." I said.

Lin pulled out a map and put a red dot on the map, marking my engagement.

"That's the 15th time they came like this. God only know what they're planning." Lin said.

I looked over the map. The federation was launching small attacks, in squad sized waves. They were sizing up where we were. They were planning something big.

"If they do attack in force, what's the plan?" Opal asked.

"I don't know. Fight them till we can't." Lin said, throwing one of her knives on the table.

"How's Bolin?" Opal asked.

"Other than the fact that he's tripping on acid, just fine." Lin smiled.

That night, Opal talked, wanting to know more about her uncle.

"What do you believe in?" she asked.

"I believe in ammo and brains. Whoever has the most, wins." I said.

Opal sat down, and read some scrolls.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Something about the spirit world. I'd like to visit it." She said.

"You're a believer. I got a question. Something, or some spirits, created the spirits. The planet. Me, you, the air force, my hot wife." I said.

Opal chuckled. Lin was 28 years older than Ezra.

"Cactus juice." I continued. Opal busted out laughing.

"The Federation." I coldly said. "Tenacious bastards who'll fight to the death. They came out of paradise as well?"

"What we do is up to us. We have a choice." Opal said.

"Free will. But those spirits probably know what's gonna happen in the future, long before any of us." I spat out.

"Predestination. Never heard that." Opal said.

"So the whole game is fixed by all those spirits. Sprits who won't help us out, but demand our goddamn worship. Funny how that goes." I said.

"The spirits do help us." Opal replied.

"Name one time. One fucking time, they lifted a finger to help humanity." I replied.

"The moon and ocean spirits came down to live in the north pole." Opal said.

"Yeah, but when the North Pole was attacked many times, did they take up arms to defend their new home? They just sat there, and let admiral Zhao kill the moon spirit. The Avatar had to merge with them, in order to destroy the fire nation navy. They didn't stop that navy when it was moving towards the city. And take republic city for example. The spirits abandoned the city. They're not friends. Not at all. They didn't help us stop Kuvira. I had to build a warship to stop Kuvira. Humans defended republic city. Not the spirits. Korra made a mistake, leaving the portals open. I've got no use for them. Since I'm not speaking with them, next time you see them, can you ask them to destroy the Federation's cities and kill off their armies so we can get the fuck out of here? I'd sure appreciate it." I ranted.

Couple days later, the rain came, and turned the desert into a slush pool of mud. We were waiting for the enemy to attack. To compound all the hell, we had to help protect the sand benders. They were against the federation, and didn't have the weapons and manpower to stop them.

"Their coming right towards us!" someone yelled.

I grabbed my Intervention, and found Lin.

"I know a good sniping position. Follow me." She said.

We ran up a muddy dune, one step forward, and two steps backward.

"I got ya. I got ya." Lin said, tossing me up the hill with her earth bending. I started firing .50 caliber shells at the attackers. We stubbornly held our ground, killing numerous enemy soldiers. Lin set up RPD machine gun, and started shooting. We heard a loud yelling, and the federation troops ran right towards us. Towards our bullets, grenades, bending elements, bayonets, and our bare hands and teeth.

The morning came, and it was still raining. But there was enough light to show the battlefield. It looked like hundreds of enemy soldiers were dead.

"Their incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid." Mako said, climbing up to us.

"Yeah. I guess so." I muttered. I scanned the battlefield, taking a few potshots.

Lin helped to pull me out of the mud. I tried to get out myself, but found out that the mud had sucked me in, and I couldn't get out. Lin pulled hard, and ended up throwing me down the hill. I slid down the mud and into a decomposing corpse, which was revealed by the rain.

"FUCK!" I yelled, scrambling away from the corpse. I pulled out a dagger and scrapped away the mud.

I stood up, visibly shaking. I clutched my rifle real hard. Lin walked up to me, and slapped me real hard.

"Out of it, soldier." She barked.

I smiled and said "thanks."

I was called to head behind the lines. I met Bolin and a couple other soldiers.

"Hey Bolin. How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm getting over the cactus juice. I had a dream there was a big battle. Weird." Bolin said.

"Bolin, that fucking happened. The federation almost broke the line. But we killed every last one of them." I answered.

I was lead to a building, and Lin gave me a paper.

"Presidential citation. You're getting the medal of honor." Lin said.

"For what?" I asked.

"You took out the federation navy with one ship. You helped to hold off an overwhelming enemy attack. Get yourself cleaned up. Ceremony will be this afternoon." Lin said.

It was a small ceremony. It didn't want much attention to it. I didn't think much of it, because I was just doing my job. And apparently, I was damn good at it. I looked at the line of soldiers lined up. They saluted me, and I saluted them. Much later, Lin gave me news.

"You're heading back to Zaofu." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're selling war bonds. Now listen. Selling war bonds, is as important as manning a gun, flying a jet, or leading a fleet." Lin said.

"Is this an order?" I asked.

"Yes. President Suyin Beifong, is ordering general Ezra Jackson Beifong, to come back to Zaofu and sell war bonds." Lin said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay. I'll do it. But I'll come back as soon as possible." I said.

Pilot by nature, I climbed in a Su37 and flew back to Zaofu. Even though I was ordered to, I was feeling guilty of leaving my comrades behind.

"I'll be back." I whispered.

**Like, don't like, read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

I landed at Zaofu air-force base. Next to it, was the Yamato. She was fully repaired, and stayed for defense. I noted that thousands were lining the tarmac.

"Su, get those people out of here." I said.

"Afraid not. You start selling war bonds now." Su replied.

"Damn it." I muttered, wanting to get some rest. Hell, I wanted to be back on the frontline.

No sooner had I parked my fighter, the crowd started to storm the tarmac. That was bad news. I tossed my helmet off to address the crowed, when a woman pushed me against the fighter and kissed me, hard. I pushed her away and many cameras were going off. The flashes gave me flashbacks to the flashes from gunshots. I pull out my pistol and fire in the air.

"Everyone, back up! Back the fuck up!" I yelled.

"Whoever took the picture of me and her kissing, destroy it. Now." I ordered, pointing the pistol at the crowd. Several cameramen destroyed their film.

We headed inside the Beifong estate. Many people were there. Those that were servicemen and woman saluted me. I saluted back. The celebration was underway, and the people were having a good time. And young woman came up and talked to me. As a precaution, I produced a revolver and put it on the table.

"Ezra, I'm so glad to meet you. I'm joining the army next week." She said.

"Congratulations." I said. _Good luck with that._ I thought.

"Any advice?" she asked.

"Keep your head down, and keep moving. And listen to your NCO's." I said.

"What's an NCO?" she asked. I was already gone.

Su intercepted me, and pulled me to the front. I gave a quick speech, honoring those fighting in the war, and asked them to buy war bonds. I was disgusted. The military spending was 20% of the economy, and they were asking for more?

Later that day, I drove a truck to an open field. I opened the tail-gate, showing plenty of guns and ammo. I pull out an Arisaka Type-38 sniper rifle, and start shooting. I pay no attention to the small group of people who followed me. For hours we stay there, as I fire the various weapons I brought.

Gunshots. Those are the most prevalent in my mind. Not just from the weapons I'm firing, but from past battles. My mind focuses on the most recent gunfight in the desert. I drop my rifle and stand. I take in my surroundings. I'm at Zaofu, not in the desert. It's night. The cars that are here have their lights turned on. I grab an RPK machine gun, and put a scope on it. I walk forward, and remember that fateful night in republic city.

My mind plays it again. I'm walking down a set of train tracks. I find an equalist crawling away. He looks at me, only for me to shoot him. I focus back to reality as I hear gunshots. I look down, and see the RPK's barrel smoking from having bullets fired. I head back to the truck and toss the gun in the bed. I gather all the remaining weapons and drive away.

I couldn't sleep that night. After months on the battlefield, being home felt foreign. Thoughts returned to my comrades, and Lin. Especially Lin. I hoped that she was alive. Even though we killed dozens, if not hundreds of enemy soldiers, the Federation was still fighting.

"Can't sleep?" Su asked.

"Can't. I'm here in Zaofu, and my soldiers are fighting the war. I hope they're okay. I hope Lin's okay." I said.

"I know Lin. She'll be fine. She's tougher than anything the Federation can throw at her." Su assured.

_Si Wong Desert_

The UECC forces dealt a good blow to the Federation's army. The only thing they were facing, was the environment. Not only was it hot, but it'd rain like none other. Lin wrote letters to Su and Ezra, telling how the war was going.

_We haven't seen any Federation troops for weeks on end. They got smart and got the fuck out of here. This godforsaken hell hole. 1/3 of our troops are succumbing to heatstroke. Water is scarce. If there's any supplies, send it over._

Lin looked to her left, and saw someone pull out a pistol and blow their brains out.

_Zaofu_

I received the letter, and looked over our water supplies. There was plenty at Zaofu, so I shipped it over to our forces in the Si Wong Desert. Meanwhile, I requested to be sent back to the front lines. I was constantly denied.

"Su, I'd done everything the military has asked me to do. I just want to go out and fight. Zaofu can spare one more soldier." I said.

"I appreciate you wanting to fight, but we need these war bonds. It's very important." Su said.

"How important is money, if there's no-one to fight? I'm the chief general of the military. Who else is more qualified to fight than me?"

Su made sure that the doors were closed, that no-one was listening.

"Ezra, when you arrived, and told me that Lin and Opal were still alive, it was the best thing in the world. My family is all but gone. You, Lin, and Opal are all that's left. You and me may be the only Beifongs left. Besides, you're inspiring others to go out there. Take a break from the fighting." Su said.

"I can't. Not with my comrades out there. You have no idea how strategic the Si Wong desert is. We got the Yamato in the eastern sea, heading to destroy their naval base. I got the entire air-force holding the western flank, supporting the fire nation, water tribe, and united republic armies. We're the only country providing the air force. I need every soldier out there. We're quite defenseless here. If the Feds break through the Si Wong Desert, they could swing across the back, and do a lot of damage. We could lose this war, just as fast as we can win it. And in order to win it, we need the Si Wong desert."

"How bad is it?" Su asked.

_Si Wong Desert_

It was hell. The sun constantly beat, and never quit. And on top of that, they had to defend against Federation assaults, day after day. Many were close to the breaking point. The sand bender tribes formed guerrilla forces, helping to stop the federation army. Wasn't enough.

"What's that you're drinking?" Asami asked.

"Urine." Lin said, forcing herself to accept the bitter drink.

"I'm sure that drinking your own pee is quite healthy in the desert. Shouldn't we have water?" Asami asked.

"No fucking water. Not anytime soon. Put it out of your mind. It's a waste." Lin replied.

The situation was better at night time. Lin walked across the sand, looking at the stars. She went over her last letter to Zaofu.

_Dear Ezra,_

_The nights are bearable. The stars bring some hope, some goodness inside this shithole. The Federation is still attacking, though the desert is more of the enemy. I can't believe anyone is still alive in this mess. I miss you. I'm always thinking of you. Just remember why out there, with the war bonds. I'm sure you're enjoying your stay in Zaofu. _

_Love, Lin Beifong._

_Zaofu_

I read the letter from Lin. I knew it was bad. The letter only confirmed it. We needed soldiers and supplies over there. I had enough power and influence in Zaofu to send water, weapons, and medical supplies to the desert. All they needed was soldiers. I began to train them.

"You got the go-ahead. Train them well." Su said.

I walked into a set of barracks, and see two recruits on their bed, doing nothing.

"Soldiers! Attention!" I yelled. "What are your names?"

"Price, John." Price said.

"Gideon, Kyle." Gideon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing sir, as ordered." Price said.

"I got new orders for you. As of now, the two of you are one of several scout sniper units, for the 10th rifle guards division. Pack on, fall out. Meet me at the obstacle course." I ordered.

As I left, Price and Gideon talked.

"Holy, shit. That's Ezra Jackson." Gideon said.

"Who's he?" Price asked.

"Dude, he destroyed the entire Federation navy by himself, using one ship, the Yamato." Gideon said.

"Really?" Price asked.

"Yeah. That's just the tip of the iceberg. I heard he's done a lot of crazy shit when he was stationed in republic city. Rumor has it that he was brainwashed."

"Fuckin a."

I ran Price and Gideon through an intense training program.

"Hurry! Feds are killing your men! You got enemy snipers and machine gunners. Teamwork, precision, and adaptability are key to the scout sniper. Price, you drop that rifle in a firefight, you die. Fumble with your ammo, your buddies die." I explained.

The two set up position and relaxed their postures, momentarily exhausted.

"You cannot fuck this up. You might be going up against enemy snipers, who'll have training much like you two. Lets run it again."

The training was intense. A couple guys would quit here and there, but we always had more coming in. I specialized in sniping, so that was what I heavily taught. I was put in charge of teaching all the sniper units for the 10th rifle guards division.

The training was tough, but the recruits were getting stronger day by day. I looked over the reports from the war. The Western front was slowing down, hitting unexpected resistance. The reports were coming in, and said something about missile attacks. I sent the air force to deal with the problem. On the eastern front, it was somewhat better. The feds were losing the Si Wong desert, but kept on resisting. The water I sent there, was a god-send.

_Si Wong desert_

The troops were in better spirits, on account of the fresh supply of water arriving. Not to mention that Tenzin and his air benders joined the fight.

"They've been through the grinder." Tenzin observed.

"Looks like it." Jinora said.

Opal met with Tenzin, and told of them of what was going on.

"Where's Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"She, Asami, and several hundreds of troops are at Zaofu. Suffering from dehydration. It's bad. Real bad." Opal said.

Lin was meeting with officers, planning the next attack.

"We'll set up here, and let them come to us. The dunes will provide a height advantage, so I want snipers and artillery pieces on the dunes. We need to ration our water supply. We don't know how long it'll last, or if we're getting anymore. Dismissed." Lin said.

"Lin, how are you doing?" Tenzin asked, walking up to her.

"Just fine." She bluntly said, not wanting to talk right now.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Tenzin asked.

"Tenzin, I don't want to talk about anything right now. We're launching an offensive in a few hours. So why don't you get your air benders ready?" Lin asked.

_Zaofu_

"Everyone out of those bunks, now! Get up." I ordered, walking into the barracks.

"Why are we doing this?" Price asked.

"To be the best." Gideon answered.

"I'm sick of this. I just want to get out there and slap a fed." Price muttered.

"What did you say?" I asked, walking to Price.

"Said I want to slap a fed, general." Price said. Several guys chuckled.

"Slap a fed. How about it? I bet ya'll want to do more than slap a fed." I said.

"Yes sir." Everyone said.

"Slap a fed. So that's what the enemy is to you, eh: A fucking bucktooth cartoon dreamed up by some asshole on Madison Avenue to sell soap! Well let me tell you something: The Fed I know, the Federation soldier, he has been at war since you were in FUCKING DIAPERS! He's a combat veteran, an expert with his weapon. He can live off maggoty rice and muddy water for weeks and endure misery you couldn't dream up in your worst nightmares! The Japanese soldier doesn't care if he gets hurt or killed, as long as he kills you." I looked at Price and continued. "Now, you can call him whatever you like, but never, _ever_ underestimate their ability and desire to put you and your buddies in an early grave. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes sir." Everyone said.

"In your packs. 10 mile run, in formation, in two minutes." I ordered.

After another 10 mile run, I headed to meet with Su.

"How are they?" Su asked.

"Their getting better. How long until we can send them out?" I asked.

"In a couple of weeks. How's the news on the front?" Su asked.

"Lets just say, the sooner we take the desert, the better."

**Like, don't like, read and review**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

I was sent back to the frontlines, along with the rookies.

"Good to see you Ezra." Lin said, embracing me.

"You too, Lin. So what's the plan?" I asked.

We were sent to reinforce the 31st rifle division. The Feds were real stubborn in holding ground. Some sort of a fortress was holding us up. I took a good look at it. We'd be lucky to take it at all. I noticed that we were in the rainy season. It was hell. The mud was akin to quicksand, and the thing that could somewhat move in the slush pit, was people, so we couldn't bring heavy weaponry to the front.

That night, was a harsh one. I sat on a dune, Dragunov sniper rifle in place. We were across the outer perimeter of the fortress, getting ready to storm it. Problem was, we didn't have enough troops. I saw enemy soldiers, and started shooting. That got their attention, though we had mortars and heavy machineguns with us.

"Hold your fire, sand benders coming out!" was heard.

The sand benders ran towards our line, but the feds open fired, and killed them.

"FUCK!" Bolin cried.

I targeted the enemy gunners, and shot them all. The next morning was still.

"I can't believe that. Why would they do that?" Bolin asked.

"Feds believe that the sand benders will side with us, if given the change. That's a load of shit." Lin said.

Just then, artillery shells started screaming into the enemy position.

"Must be our lucky break. We're moving up." I said.

"No, we're not. We've been told to stay put, while the artillery hits the fortress, and their outlying perimeters." Opal said, walking towards us.

We sat there, and watched as everything in front of us, was punished by a massive artillery barrage. There was no way that anything could have survived it. But I wouldn't take any chances. We waltzed right past the perimeter, well into the fortress. We heard a scream, and multiple federation troops stormed us, guns and bending elements blazing. We were caught by surprise, and pushed back, but we managed to kill them.

"No." I said, running across the fresh corpses.

"What is it?" Mako asked.

I found several dead sand benders, mixed with the federation troops. I was disgusted. The federation was using the sand benders, as cannon fodder.

"Lets keep moving." I said.

That plan was cut short, as explosions occurred.

"Our own guns are shelling us! Fall back!" Lin yelled.

We ran to the outer perimeters, where the shells didn't fall.

"Why would they do that?" Price asked.

"Because some asshole officer read a map wrong. And nobody gives a shit about us. There's no goddamn reason!" I shouted.

Night came, and so did the rain.

"We need some reinforcements up here. They order us to attack without enough fucking bodies, then they fucking shell us, and have us sit our own fucking corpses, while the enemy gets stronger and stronger. We should attack right now." Lin said.

"I agree. But if we attack now, we're all dead. We'll just wait until morning. Give it a rest Lin." I replied, though I was also at my wits end.

"Fuck you, Jackson." Lin retorted.

"Well do it." I said.

"What?" Lin asked, walking towards me.

"You heard me. You made a threat, try and back it up." I said.

"Gladly."

Lin grabbed me, and faster than I could blink, threw me to the ground and pinned my hands and feet down with her earth bending, or in this case, mud bending. Straddling me, Lin bends her armor off, and proceeds to tear my clothes off. Oh well. I could always get uniforms from the dead. Lin rode me hard, and also left scratches and scars all over me. A couple times, she whipped me with her cables. That felt real good.

"Again." I said.

"I knew you'd like B/D."

Lin straddled my head, and I started to suck her genital, while I felt a metal cable wrap around my dick, and another one crawl up my ass. Lin spread my legs wide open. "Wow. You're real flexible, you know that?" She said.

"It helps." I said, though my mouth and tongue were deep inside her.

My body went taunt, as one of the cables went in my rear, unfamiliar with the new feeling. The slight pain was replaced with a wave of pleasure. I went limp, and let out a deep breath. As I continued to suck Lin's clit, the cables grinded against me faster and faster.

I first cumed, then Lin cumed as well, soaking my mouth and tongue with her juices. The cable in my rear was still going. I groaned in pleasure, albeit disgusted at it.

"I can't believe you liked that. If we survive this war, we should continue this." Lin said, smiling at me, with a hungry look.

"War fucks with your mind. It doesn't help that I'm brainwashed." I replied.

"Maybe, but I think you secretly desire this." Lin said.

"Lets not tell anyone. Just between the two of us." I said, falling asleep.

Next morning, Jinora and Opal found us.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Love-bird." Jinora said.

With blurry eyes, I woke up, and saw Jinora and Opal standing next to us. Opal had a look akin to shock and embarrassment, while Jinora had a big smirk.

Lin also woke up, and flipped her shit.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She yelled.

"Just enjoying the view." Jinora said.

"You mind giving us privacy?" Lin asked.

"Yes. We will." Opal said, slightly shocked at what her 56 yr. old aunt was doing.

"No we won't. We won't tell, if… if we get something in return." Jinora said.

"You realize I have a loyal army under my command. You don't stand a chance against me." I said.

"In a fight, probably not. But I have something else in mind. What would your country think of you, if they found out about the shit the two of you just did?" Jinora asked, formulating a plan.

"Tough luck, Jinora. The whole damn country knows we're married. Plenty of couples practice S&M. They won't mind. Not a damn bit. Besides, this has been going on between the two of us for 5, maybe 6 years. You got nothing on us." I said.

Jinora's expression went from a formulating smirk, to sheer disappointment. She then walked away.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that the two of you practice b/d." Opal said, before walking away.

"For fucks sake. They're in a goddamned warzone, seeing blood, guts, and dismemberment on a daily basis, and Opal is stunned that we practice sadomasochism? She needs to get her head checked." I said.

"That could be said about you. You're fucking insane." Lin pointed.

We moved back into the enemy fortress, which was now destroyed beyond recognition. UECC troops were grabbing enemy soldiers left and right, and executing them right there. I hear a scream, turn to see it. I gun down a fed, running towards me with a bayoneted rifle. I continued walking thru the death pit, killing any fed I saw.

I heard someone yell 'sniper'. I aimed, and shot him dead. The further we went inside, the less resistance we saw. Most of the fed soldiers were killed from the bombardment. I saw that napalm and incendiary rounds were used. We were thorough. A few feds attempted to surrender, but we killed them. After a year of fighting them, I wanted the war to end. And if I had to kill every single last one of them, then so be it.

After hours of searching, the fortress was secure. We finally took the Si Wong desert. We reported the news to Zaofu. Finally, the end of the war seemed near.

Weeks passed, and the desert was converted into a huge military base for the UECC's war effort. Most of the forces in the desert were pulled back to Zaofu, while others took their place. We badly needed the r&r. The leaders of the other countries pushed for peace talks with the Federation. I disagreed. I wanted to destroy the federation, down to the last child, if possible. I was still getting reports that the western flank was being attacked by a superweapon.

In the meantime, I was interviewed in Zaofu, with a reporter walking next to me.

"What the UECC has done, is remarkable. You've managed to destroy a superpower, with one country." The reporter said.

"Thanks, but the real heroes are the men and women of the UECC's armed forces. I'm proud to serve with such soldiers. We've been close to losing the war, but they've always pulled through." I said, patting Lin's shoulder with affection.

"There are rumors that you'll take back your spot as president of the UECC. Can a life in politics be far behind?" the reporter asks.

"I like to get things done, so no. Look what's happened during the war. We fought the entire war outnumbered, and sometimes, outgunned. When we destroyed their navy, we only had one battleship to use. Nothing else. But we completely annihilated their navy, and we destroyed their shipyards, docks, and ports. It's what happens when you put efficiency and soldiers, in place of bureaucracy and squabbling politicians." I said.

I walked to a wall, and grabbed a Remington 870 shotgun off the wall. The reporter took a step back, as he saw me walk forward, shotgun in hand. I motioned for us to keep walking.

"When the war ends, the UECC will be the world's lone superpower, with the most powerful and experienced military, and a thriving economy. So the question is, what's next for General Jackson?"

"First, we're still at war with the federation. And when it's done, I really have no idea. Play it by ear after that." I said.

We focused our attention on destroying the superweapon that the Federation had. We learned that the northern water tribe spent weeks gathering intel in the new weapon. What they found, was disturbing.

The superweapon was called Megalith. It was capable of launching ICBM's, and it could target any country on the planet. After we analyzed the data, we found out that we had to take out the cooling units, and the 3 generators, housed inside the fortress. Luckily for us, the missile ports were wide open, probably to account for the blast that would occur from launching inter-continental weapons.

"We're throwing everything at this one. Our target, is a missile base, called Megalith. Our main targets, are these cooling units, along with 3 generators, housed inside the missile port grooves." I said, pointing to the pictures.

"Destroy everything in sight. AA weapons, enemy fighter, the whole nine yards. This is the single greatest threat we'd seen since the 100 year war. I can't stress how important this mission is. If we fail, the Federation will be in a position to win the war once and for all. Because of the high risks, this is a volunteer only mission." I said.

Everyone stood up.

"That's the UECC air-force. Always looking for ways to get themselves killed. Okay. I'm joining you in the fight." I smiled.

As the pilots got themselves ready for one final showdown, I pulled Su aside.

"You're staying." I said.

"I'm coming with you." Su replied.

"Su, this mission has a high risk of failure. None of us are coming back. Me, Lin, Korra, none of us. You're the last senior official of the UECC government. If I die, you're in charge." I said, then ripped off my rank insignias, and handed them to Su. "The UECC and her military are yours, president."

Not wanting to have all my forces in the same field if it went south, I sent the best pilots of the UECC to attack the weapon. Only 50 Su37 terminators went to attack.

"What a view." Said Asami, as they flew in formation. They saw chilling clouds, and ice particles. I looked at the clock. December. Of course it'd be freezing cold.

"It's giving us a look into the Federation's soul. Cold and heartless." Opal said.

All of a sudden, the radio's crackled, and a voice was heard. A voice we haven't heard for 5 years.

"Anyone listening, I need to talk to the pilots of the UECC air force." The voice said, distinctly male.

"Baatar, Jr. I wondered when you'd show up again." Lin said, coldly.

"Aunt Lin. Now's not the time. I gotta warn yall of something." Baatar said.

"What could you warn us off? We know all about Megalith. Now get off the radio." I said.

"Under what authority?" Baatar stupidly asked.

"That fact that he's your uncle-in-law, and he's in charge of the world's most powerful country at the moment. You don't want to piss him off." Lin said.

The line was silent for a minute. Our radars chirped, catching our attention. A force of 33 Federation fighters headed to stop us.

"Keep them away from Megalith at all costs!" the flight lead ordered.

"Lets take them." I said, accelerating towards the enemy fighters.

"We're gonna make you pay! We'll win the war. You won't!" snarled one of the fed pilots.

I said nothing, but chased after him, and blew his plane to pieces with a missile.

"Bolin, break left!" Opal yelled, chasing the federation aircraft. She fired her guns, and destroyed the enemy jet.

Korra was chasing an enemy fighter, when the fed outmaneuvered her. She pulled up and saw the fed, not pursuing her, but Asami.

"No you don't." Korra said.

Korra flew right up to the enemy jet, almost crashing into him. She looked in awe, as the two flew in perfect formation. Quickly gathering herself, she metal bended the enemy fighter, tearing one of the wings off. The aircraft fell to the earth, blowing up.

"Thanks, Korra. I owe you one." Asami said.

The fight was one-sided, as we killed all the defense fighters.

"The weapon can't be destroyed." Baatar Jr. said.

"What do you mean it can't be destroyed?" Bolin asked.

"And how do you know?" Asami asked.

"Kuvira had plans to build Megalith. To ensure the military might of the earth empire. The federation must have captured those plans. The weapon is supposed to run on spirit vine energy. But there is a weakness." Baatar Jr. said.

"We know about the generators and the cooling units. What other weakness are their?" I asked.

"The spirit vine energy itself. It can't be taken out by the air. You'd have to infiltrate the base, and destroy it from the inside." Baatar Jr. said.

"Where is it inside?" Korra asked.

"You'll have to figure that out." Baatar Jr. said, closing the comms.

"Where's the fucking base? I only see mountains, and the northern air temple is destroyed, so it can't be there." One of our pilots said.

"The weapon is entrenched in the mountains. That's why we haven't been able to defend against its missile attacks." Lin said.

"You sure?" Bolin asked.

"I'd do the same thing. Put my superweapon in a spot no-one would think. In this case, the mountains. And the northern water tribe told us where it is." I said.

"Where?" Korra asked.

Two minutes later, we broke thru the cloud cover, and saw Megalith. It was huge. Just like the intel said. We saw the cooling units, and the three missile vents, housing the generators.

"Attack!" I said, dropping bombs on a cooling unit.

"I got this one." Bolin said, firing his guns on another cooling unit.

Just then, the sky light on fire, as Megalith fired all their anti-air weapons.

"No!" one of my screamed, as he was shot down.

"How are we supposed to take that thing down? We can't get close to it." Asami said.

Megalith then fired some ballistic missiles.

"Shit. Megalith is launching ballistic missiles. Target, unknown." Lin said.

I looked at the sky, scanning for the missiles. I was reminded of the early cold war, how America had the Nike missile program. They'd fire surface-to-air missiles, armed with nuclear warheads. The missiles would drop from predestined height, and blow up in the middle of a communist bomber fleet, destroying everything in the air, within a few dozen miles.

The ballistic missiles came back in freefall. The only way we knew, is because large explosions occurred, right on top, and in the midst of us.

"What's going on?!" Opal yelled.

"All planes, evade, evade!" I yelled.

We did a quick head count, and around half of our fighters were still alive.

"They fire another missile attack, we're dead. We're dead." One of our pilots said.

"Great. They got AA guns firing from the ground, and their missiles blowing us up in mid-air. How are we supposed to take it down?" another asked.

Korra flew right over the weapon, and noticed that large mountains were sitting next to it. An idea came to mind.

"I have an idea. I'll go into the avatar state, and move the mountain on the weapon itself. It'll take some time, so cover me."

"You heard her. All planes, bomb and strafe megalith. Your main targets, are the missile ports. That'll keep them busy." I said.

As the remaining fighters attacked Megalith, I flew next to Korra, observing the fight. Korra's eyes glowed, the start of the avatar state. Arms outstretched, she connected with the mountains, Raava's power flowing aiding her. The mountains broke from their foundation, and moved towards Megalith.

"Everyone, get out of there!" I ordered.

With the skies cleared, the earth fell upon Megalith, burying the site once and for all.

"It's over. It's over." Asami said.

"I can't believe that worked." Korra said.

Unfortunately, multiple explosions occurred, destroying the earth that Korra ran upon the weapon.

"Aw fuck. It didn't work. What are we gonna do now?" Korra asked.

"That thing isn't dead. We destroyed its generators, cooling units, defensive weaponry. What else?" I asked, running out of ideas. And we were running low on ammo, and it'd take forever to bring the Yamato and the rest of the air force here.

"Wait. Didn't Baatar say it was ran by spirit vine energy?" Lin asked.

"He did. But it's probably deep inside Megalith. We can't get it from here." Mako said.

"You can't, but I can." Korra said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'll head inside, and take out the spirit vines." Korra said.

"Korra, that's suicide." Lin said.

"Really? We've exhausted all our options. We're out of ammunition, and that hasn't budged. If they got more missiles, we're dead. If you can come up with a better idea to destroy that weapon right now, I'm all ears." Korra retorted.

Lin was silent. They had no cards left to play.

Korra landed on the airstrip built near the weapon, and walked to one of the doors. Getting on her knees, she tapped into the energy that the spirit vines were emitting. Tracing the energy path, she found out where the spirit vines were. While it was deep inside the base, she also noticed a large ICBM missile, and to her horror, noticed that the missile's warhead, was sprit vine warhead.

Korra ran inside Megalith, and hid. She noticed a guard walk by. Producing a knife, she ran up behind the guard, and slit his throat. Grabbing his uniform and rifle, she walked into the base, right to the control room. She knocked on the door, and got ready. An officer opened the door, only to receive an air blast. Korra air bended her way across the room, shooting her AK at anyone in sight.

With everyone dead, she looked over the new ICBM and the spirit vines. They were next to each other, and could be taken out in one shot.

"Everyone, listen up." Korra said.

"Korra?" Bolin asked.

"We're running out of time, but I found out where the spirit vines are. And also something else. An ICBM, with a spirit vine warhead." Korra said.

The line was silent, as we gathered out thoughts. The federation built a makeshift nuke. Fuck.

"Can we destroy it?" I asked.

"Yes. You'll have to fly down the middle missile port grove. You'll only have one shot, so whoever's the best shot will have to do it." Korra said.

"Ezra, you're up." Lin said.

"I'm out of missiles and rockets. Someone else." I said.

"Guess it's up to me then." Lin said.

"I'm opening up the vents now. Good luck." Korra said, pressing several buttons on the control pad.

Lin flew down the chute, and looked for the tail of the ICBM. _Gotcha._ She fired 3 missiles into the tail of the ICBM, and accelerated out the back of the tunnel, escaping Megalith.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, a large explosion was heard, and seen, followed by an even bigger explosion, as the spirit vines detonated.

"I saw Megalith blow up. All planes, it's the end of the war." I announced.

"We did it! We took that bastard out!"

I noticed Asami land on the tarmac, and had Korra ride with her. At least we got everyone out.

While everyone was chattering about the end of the war, I sat in silence. I just couldn't believe that the war was over. I refused to believe it. All I could think about was our dead. So much dead. So many lives taken way, So many dreams lost, all tossed to the ash heap of history.

"Be happy, the war's over. We destroyed the last bit of their military." Opal said.

"It's not over. Not until their leaders come out, and openly surrender. As far as I'm concerned, we're still at war with them." I said, and flew back to Zaofu, with everyone following me.

**Like, don't like, read and review**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Turns out that the war really was over. At Ba Sing Se, or what was left of it, we got a message from their leader, who called himself Dr. Skeletor.

"We've initiated a coup, and took down Long Feng 3. We wish to surrender, and end the war." Skeletor said.

"Alright. We're heading to Ba Sing Se. The signing of the treaty will take place on the Yamato. Here are the terms. Dismember, and disarm the entire military. Give us all your weapons and ammo. Everything, from ICBM's, to the last combat knife. Fail to do so, and we'll destroy the entire Federation."

A week later, we arrived at Ba Sing Se. For a show of force, the entire UECC air force, flew over the city. And the super battleship, Yamato, also arrived. And pointed all her guns at the city.

As per treaty, the Federation military was dismembered, and disarmed. All the weapons and ammo were sent to Zaofu, though most of it was redirected to the fire nation, united republic, and the water tribes.

"General Jackson." Dr. Skeletor said.

"Skeletor." I growled.

Both of us looked at each other. I was 28 years old, yet looked for older than that. My eyes had a haunted stare of someone who'd seen far too much war and fighting. 6 years of it all.

I looked at Skeletor, and noticed he was very skinny, looked like a skeleton with skin draping over him. No wonder he was called Skeletor. He looked half dead. When he looked into me, and his eyes were black, with no soul.

I wondered if he ate anything at all. Considering that we destroyed Ba Sing Se, and napalmed the countryside, it was doubtful he had anything to eat. We sat down, and discussed the treaty. All high ranking officials of the government were to be stripped of rank and deposed. Su would take charge of the Federation, until further notice.

After signing some papers, I made a speech.

"We are gathered here, representatives of the major warring powers, to conclude a solemn agreement, whereby peace may be restored. It is my earnest hope, and indeed the hope of all mankind, that from this solemn occasion, a better world shall emerge out of the blood and carnage of the past. A world founded upon faith and understanding, of man and the fulfillment of his most cherished wish, of freedom, tolerance and justice." I said.

We paid our respects to our fallen comrades. It was a bittersweet moment. I was reminded of the end of the earth empire war.

Wanting to clear my mind, I grabbed my ADFX-01 Morgan, and flew into the skies. Hours later, Lin flew right next to me.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I figured it out. Who the metal bender really is." I said.

"Who is it?" Lin asked, remembering the question.

"Me. I've been a cold merciless machine these past few months, if not years. When I came to republic city, I was naïve. I wouldn't say I had a happy-go lucky attitude, but I was a lot less cynical and bitter then I am now." I said.

"We pretty much swapped personalities. Granted, I still have my bouts of bitterness, but you make me look like the happiest person on the world. Only my mom is worse, and I think you beat her." Lin said, laughing.

The two of us were silent, and we observed the sun setting down, creating a sunset. I was tired of it all. All the fighting, the chaos, everything. I just wanted to live in peace. Right now, the UECC was the only country with enough stability to provide security, comfort, and safety. I didn't want to return to command, not yet.

"Lets head to Ember Island." Lin said.

"Sounds as good as any other place. Might get some R&R." I muttered, pointing my aircraft in the flight direction.

"Yeah. Besides, I've heard that It can smooth even the roughest edges." Lin said.

"Good luck with that. I'm too sharp to be smoothed out." I chuckled.

"So was I, until you showed up." Lin said, getting in the last word.

"Touché." Was all I could say.

**Like, don't like, read and review**


End file.
